The Girl Who Fell in Love with an Inuzuka?
by kibainuzukalover145
Summary: A story about my OCXKiba Inuzuka falling in love with each other. My OC finally comes out telling her crush that she loves him since she first laid eyes on him. I don't want to go in to deep here but you work in the hospital with Hana Kiba's sister. Hope you will like my story. I don't own Naruto or Kiba Inuzuka just my own OC character. The First Chapter it will be out soon.
1. Info on Oc Skye Nekotomei

**The Girl Who Fell In Love with an Inuzuka?**

**By: kibainuzukalover145**

**Some info on the character I made…**

**Name: Skye Nekotomei (first and last) don't ask why I chose the last name…I will be later explained.**

**Hair color: Brown with red stripes. It goes down to her shoulders.  
**

**Eye color: Hazel that changes from a light brown/green to a light blue hinted with yellow. **

**Your age is 18-24 because I put it that way you start at age 18 and you will later be 24 in a way…it's hard to explain and it will be later explained when I do the chapters for this story. **

**Your height and weight is roughly around 105bls and 5'4 ft. **

**You also have the same thing like kiba has the sense of smell, claws, teeth, and you also have ears and a tail. **

**Your skills are good in ninjustu and taijustu. You can sense well in the genjustu and get out of it easily and you are very good in wind and fire chakras. You also are in a neko clan..ha-ha how ironic since last name says it all… anyways your neko clan is based on of a cat feline group…yes you do have male in your clan….(rolls eyes) he he…your feline cat is like a panther like cat…she is very loyal towards you and will hurt anything that hurts her master*meaning Skye* …coughs* **

**Let's…see anything else I'm missing besides the bio…oh yes I almost forgot you do have a crush on the inuzuka kiba boy… **

**Bio: you don't have any parents or siblings. You live on your own and you realize that you live very close to the Inuzuka Compound. You start being 18 years old and do medical ninjustu on days that you aren't on missions. You learn from Hana Kiba's sister and help out in the hospital and animals. For the most part…your team is with 2 very annoying people. The female's name is Saki Utake..and the male's name is Daisuke Utake…yes they are siblings. The team's sensei's name is Kei Minoto..*no not naruto's father's name*. You mostly go on A's and B's rank missions. The last one took a lot of you when you got back at the village. So you are now working on medical and hospital work…yes you work on a regular basis now... Well let's start from here then… **

**Later on I will be doing a whole another Bio when 20 years old…so this all happens in 18 and 19 years old…hope you understand what I'm getting at. **

**Hope you like the story so far…**

**I do not own anything with Naruto, or Kiba Inuzuka, I do only own my OC. **


	2. Chapter 1

**The Girl Who Fell in Love with an Inuzuka?**

**Chapter 1**

**Skye would you mind watching the puppies for this week! Hana called. Oh, yes of course you said. Thanks I got a mission and it looks like I won't be back in a week. **

**You will be staying in my room in the time being. Oh, yeah I forgot you're a neko and I know that's going be hard since my family is an inuzuka clan. **

**Don't worry Hana I can take care of myself. You smiled at her. Hana smiles back at you. **

**Hey, just don't let my little brother fool you ok. He can be an ass at times. My mom Tsume, she will be in and out as well as me. If you need anything ask my brother. He can help you out if need help with those puppies. She winks at you.**

**You blushing and smile at Hana. Well I should go get my stuff for this week then. Alright see ya soon sweetie, Hana said. **

_As you run home to collect your things for the week you suddenly hear a voice. _

**Hana mom is looking for you, Kiba yells. Yeah, I'm coming Kiba. Can you wait for Skye when she gets back here. Yeah sure, kiba said.**

_You were blushing madly like a tomato. S-stop blushing… you said to yourself. He…is going to be waiting f-for m-me a-at his house. You start to feel very excited and you get to your house. _

**Huh? ... Waiiiit a second?! I live so close to the Inuzuka Compound! I never realized it till now. **

_*blushing still as you put your key into the lock to unlock your door to the house.* _

**You walk in to your room and see a panther like cat on your bed. **

**Hey, Skye. How was your day? She said. **

**Oh, it was a good day Kirla. Actually we need to go back and stay at the Inuzuka Compound for the week. Hana told me she is going on a mission and we need to watch the puppies. **

**Do I really have to go, too? You know how I am around dogs. I'm not that good with them. Specially that Kiba Inuzuka boy's dog. We've gotten into fights a lot. **

**Skye smiles at her cat. Yes, you will be going with me and I know you don't like him…but please behave you know I have a crush on him.**

**Sighs, fine, alright I'll go. **

**As you were talking with Kirla, you were packing your stuff and getting ready to head out soon. **

**Alright let's go Kirla. **_*You jump on her back and she heads out to the compound.* (yes she is the same height as Kiba's dog Arkumaru)._

_Five Minutes later you and Kirla get to the compound._

**Hey, Kiba yells out to you and Kirla. I heard you be staying here this week. **

_*Blushes*_** Y-Yes. I w-will be w-watching those p-puppies. **_*smiles at kiba*_

**Uhm. Why you stuttering like Hinata. It's unlike you to do that. Anyways come in. Make yourself at home. **

_You, Kirla follow Kiba into his house. He shows you around the house and shows where his sister's room is._

**I don't like to sound rude but we are going to be alone tonight. Hana is on a mission for this week and mom well she had to go on a mission that lasts a day. **_*blushes* _

_*blushing*_** Oh, you said. W-well what would you like to do for dinner? I can cook if you like me, too. **

_*blushing*_** Uh, sure. I'll help you out if you don't mind. I like to cook as well. **

**S-sure, kiba-kuns.**_*walks into the kitchen to get started on cooking steak and potatoes.* *Kiba follows after you*_

**So, shall I get the steaks on for us.**_*looks over at Skye*_

**Yeah, go ahead Kiba. I'll be getting the potatoes going. **_*****__Has a pot of water on the stove and washing the potatoes.*_

_As Kiba goes outside to put the steaks on he starts thinking about Skye. _

**Kiba's POV**

**So, shall I get the steaks on for us. **_*looks over at Skye*_

**Yeah, go ahead Kiba. I'll be getting the potatoes going.***_Has a pot of water on the stove and washing the potatoes.*_

_*wow. I never thought she was that cute looking before.*Walks out to get the steaks on*_

**I wonder if she's as good as she said she is in cooking. I bet she is right Arkumaru! **

**Arkumaru barks back saying "**_yeah, and it looks like she has a crush on you kiba."_

**Eh, what makes you say that Arkumaru. I don't believe you one bit. She's cute and all but I don't think dogs and cats would get along very well. Besides she has that devil cat with her. You two get into fights just as much we do at times. **

"_Suit yourself kiba. But even Kirla and I get along when times come around. We even talk back and forth about her." _

**What do you two talk about her for? Not like I'm interested or anything. **_*cooking the steaks and looks in the house to see her*_

_Snickers…"that's what I thought Kiba. You have a crush on her as well. I can tell. I'm going back into the house. Walks off into the house"_

**Hm, Whatever**_.*blushes and comes back with the steaks on a plate*_

**Skye's POV**

_*Hum's to Summer Paradise by Simple Plan.*_** Well Kirla the potatoes are in the pot of hot water. What else should go along with them and steak. **

"_well what about a salad. That always goes good with the steak and potatoes." _

**Yeah, sounds good Kirla. **_*gets salad stuff out and gets it set up*_

"_Hey Skye-chan. Arkumaru and I been talking lately about you and kiba-kuns. Nothing to personal though but Arkumaru thinks that kiba may have a crush on you."_

**Huh? R-really? He doesn't seem like it to me when he fights with me or picks on me about stuff. I also thought that you and Arkumaru don't like each other.**

"_We are getting along better than what you and kiba think. Actually were more like friends now since we got here. Why don't you try confronting kiba at dinner tonight if you don't believe me."_

**C-confronting him…that doesn't sound good to me. Maybe it's best to just wait. I mean there's no rush right. Since well we are 18 years old. **_*****__sighs.*Hears footsteps walking in and sees Arkumaru and Kiba walking in with the steaks.* _

**What you two talking about? ***_looks at Skye making a salad and finishing up with the potatoes*_

**N-n-nothing Kiba-kuns. We were thinking about having a salad to go along with dinner tonight. **_*blushes*_

**Alright, sounds good to me. **_*smirks at her with one of my teeth out* _

**Kiba-kuns, would you mind setting up the table. Dinner is almost done.**

**Sure, Skye. Anything else that needs to go out right now?**

**Here,**_*hands kiba the salad bowl and the steaks.*_**the salad and steaks. **

**Time Skip to Dinner**

**You were across the table from where Kiba sat. Both of you sat in silence till Kiba spoke. **

**Dinner was great Skye-chan. I admit, someday you're going to make a great wife one day to someone. **_*stands up to clean up and blushes a tinted red* _

_*blushes* _**T-thank you Kiba-kuns. If you don't mind me asking kiba-kuns, do you have anyone you like at the moment?**

**Eh,**_*blushes*_** what makes you say that? I do like this one girl but I don't quite know if she likes me back. Do you like someone?**

**Oh, um well I do like this boy but I don't know if he likes me either. **_*blushes* _**If you don't mind I'm tired and have a busy day tomorrow watching the puppies. Goodnight Kiba-kuns. **

**Of course. Goodnight Skye-chan. **

**That's the end of Chapter 1. Please review and Comments on anything that you may have to help me out. I don't own Naruto or Kiba Inuzuka. Just my OC Skye Nekotomei. **


	3. Chapter 2

**The Girl Who Fell In Love with an Inuzuka?**

**Chapter 2**

**AS you were getting ready for bed in Hana's room. Kirla walks in leaving a slight crack to look in. Kiba however walks up after finishing cleaning the dishes. He over hears you two talking.**

**Skye-chan why you didn't confront kiba that you'd liked him.**

**Kirla, it's isn't that simple. I can't do that yet. I would rather wait for the right time. **_*is half naked and looking for her pjs.*_

**Yawns…right well im off to sleep then. **_*jumps on her side of the bed not paying attention to the yelling from her master*_

**Kiba's POV**

_*looking through the crack of the door and keeping his nose from bleeding*_** Damn…shes…soo hot, said himself. Why she have to be naked at this time. This isn't fair. Specially right now I'm having a bad trouble time down there. Ugh…but what's this they talking about…confronting someone…Was she supposed to confront me…**

**Bark Bark…Shit Arkumaru shush**_…*runs to my room with my dog and shuts the door.* _

**Damnit boy…you could of got me in trouble. **

**Hehe…yeah well you were peaking a sneak and I thought it was best to get you away from the view. **

**Glares at his dog…even so I still having trouble boy…I'm going to the bathroom so don't bother me ok…**_*blushes* _

**Hehe…yeah sure have fun. **_*lays on top of his master's bed*_

_*walks in his bathroom and takes a shower and is masturbating it away* _

**Skye's POV**

**Hm…*hears running down the hall to kiba's room* s-shit Kirla. **

***walks to the door and in pjs on and looks towards kiba's room* well it's closed so I'm guessing he's going to bed soon. I should do the same. *sniffs air* ehh…is he doing what I think he's doing. *blushes* **

**In her bed with the covers on her trying to get some sleep. **

**The next day came to quickly for her perspective. She grabs some clean clothes and heads in the shower. Once after fully clothed wearing flip flops on, blue jeans, a light not to tight tank top of the color of blue and her hair in a ponytail. She walks downstairs to make some breakfast. **

**Kiba wakes up with the hint of breakfast being made. He gets dressed and heads downstairs to see her making breakfast. He immediately remembers last night. **

**Kiba's POV **

_*blushes*_**…Good morning skye-chan. **_*sits down at the table*_** How did you sleep?**

**Oh. Good morning Kiba-kuns. I slept ok. Would you like something to eat for breakfast. **

**Yeah that would be great thanks. **_*blushing*_** uh skye. May I ask you who you like. **

_*finishes making breakfast and sets them on two plates and sits down at the table*_** huh…w..why you asking me that question for? **_*blushes*_

**Hehe…well I remembered you saying that you liked someone and I would like to know who… if you don't want to say it's fine with me…im not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do or say. **_*Blushing and is eating*_

_*eating*_**…well maybe I should consider telling you who only one condition if I do decide to tell you. **

**Oh.. and what's the condition?**

**You have to tell me who you like as well. **

_*Gets up and puts the dishes in the sink*_**…I guess it's only fair. **_*leans on the counter looking at her with a smirk*_

_*smiles*_**…for now I need to get to those puppies. Maybe later this evening I'll tell ya. **_*leaves to head out the door and towards the veterinary* _

_*watches her leave*…damnit….*said to himself.* _**Have a good day. **

**No one's POV**

**Working with the puppies is sure a big responsibility. Isn't it Kirla. **

_*streaches out*_** yeah…sure whatever you say skye. **

**Puppies wondering around barking and yipping every which way. Skye putting food out for the puppies and making sure there are in healthy condition. One of the nurses there helping out asks her to go home early. **

**On her way back to the Inuzuka Compound she realizes that she will be telling kiba who she'd liked. **

**Kirla what am I going to do. How would I tell kiba I like him. **

**Just tell him how you feel as fast as you can. Once your done he will have to say who he likes as well. **

_*curls her tail around her body*_** But… I'm so nervous Kirla. This is my first time confessing. Ugh…**_*lays whole body on Kirla as she walks us home.*_

**Kiba's POV**

**Oh, your home early. **_*sitting on the couch looking at the doorway*_

**Hai, yeah I'm home early. The nurse said I could leave early today. **

**I see. Welp, I guess we have some confessing to do don't we. **_*smirks at her and pats the couch*_

_*blushes*_**…haha I guess so. **

_*looks at her blushing face* *damn she blushes so cute as well. I should also confess what happened last night. Scratches the back of his head*_** Your first to start remember.**

_*blushes*_** yeah yeah I know. Welp…here goes nothing. **_*takes a deep breath in and out* _**Ki-Kiba I…I have a crush on you. I've always had a crush on you since the first day we met. **

_*FlashBack*_

**Skye Nekotomei and Kiba Inuzuka you two will be partners for this project. **

**Aw…man why I have to be with that kitty chick. **

_*blushes*_** Yeah why do I have to work with that Mutt.**

**I am the teacher and I told you to do this project together. Now go! **

**You two run to do your project together.**

**Mutt we need to get a good grade if you don't let me do all the work.**

**Yeah well I don't have to do what you say. Let's just get it over with. **

_*Flashback ends*_

_*blushes and looks at her with a smirk* _**hehe I remembered that day. That was a lot of fun. Anyways thanks for telling me. **_*rubs back of his head*_

_*blushes*_**…well it's your turn to tell me who you like kiba-kuns.**

_*looks at her*_** well there's something else I need to confess after I tell you who I like ok. Please try not to get mad at me for it.**

_*looks up at him*_** ok…I promise. Just tell me who you like please. **

_*smirks at her*_**…I have a crush on you skye-chan. **_*leans back on the couch with hands behind his head and looks at her expression*_

_*blushing*_**…h...huh…you...like me? **_*is about to faint till I remembered he had something else to confess*_

_*smirking*_** yes. And for the next confession. Well it happened last night. **_*blushes*_

_*looks at him with head cocked to one side*_** muhm. **

**Well your door was open a crack and I was going to knock to tell you goodnight again…but I saw you…and well let me tell ya you were well hot with no clothes on. **_*laughs lightly and blushing* _**and well I couldn't help but keep staring at you as you were talking to Kirla. When Arkumaru barked that's when we ran and went into my room. I could tell you could sense my sexual activity in the shower since I sniffed and found you well…um..yeah..i want to apologized for that. I shouldn't of done that. **

_*blushing*_**…s…so you were spying all this time I was talking to Kirla that night. Well I guess it's a start. I mean that you at least apologized about it. I'm not mad I'm more happy in a way. I mean I ….**_*as she keeps mumbling about this kiba kissed her on the lips. It was so passionate and sweet*_

_*smirks*_** sorry…skye-chan. Now that you know would you be my girl then. After all I kissed you. **_*smirking and leans back happy to hear her say she's not mad at him*_

_*Kisses kiba back and looks at him shocked*_**…I I um…yeah sure. I'll be your girlfriend…**_*blushing*_** even though that was my first kiss. **

_*looks at her and smiles*_** your first huh. **_*puts arm around her waist and pulls her towards me.*_** well baby there's more where that came from. **

_*Blushes lays on kiba's shoulder and drifts to sleep*_** Ki-Kiba…stop making me embarrassed. **

_*smiles and watches her sleep on me…my girl huh. Sounds nice.*_** I would not stop since now I can do so much stuff to make you more embarrassed about. **

**Skye's POV**

**I woke up in Kiba's bedroom. I take a look around and he wasn't around. I smell something good downstairs and so I headed down the stairs and see Tsume and kiba cooking dinner. **

**Good evening Tsume and Kiba-kuns. **

**Oh. Your finally up I see. You and kiba having fun. **_*Tsume winks at me*_

**What's that supposed to mean Tsume-san? **_*Blushes at the fact now im kiba's girlfriend*_

**Haha…well kiba here told me what happened when you were in his bedroom taking a cat nap. **_*winks at me again*_

_*blushes*_** oh..no we didn't do anything like that. Um…kiba-kuns can we talk for a minute.**

**Hm. Yeah sure. **_*walks over to her and takes her outside* _**what's up. **

**You…told your mom about us already?**

**Yeah. Did I do something wrong about that. She seems fine about it all even though you're a neko and im a inuzuka. Don't worry about what she does or doesn't like ok. **

_*blushes*_** ok…and well if don't mind me asking this but…um when it comes to my friends ino, temari, sakura, and hinata can I tell them too.**

**Eh, well yeah go ahead since I'll be telling the guys about us. Besides we inuzuka clan don't let anyone else near their mate. **_*blushes*_**…I mean like their girl or whatever. **_*scratches the back of his head*_** Dinner should be done soon. We should go back in. **

_*blushing*_** yeah sure. **_*walks back in the house in front of kiba and goes sits down at the table.*_** Wow Mrs. Inuzuka this looks good. **

_*kiba sits down next to skye* _

**Thanks kid. Please call me either mom or Tsume. **

_*blushes*_** …ok Tsume-san. **

**Oh. Skye you aren't watching the puppies tomorrow. They told me to tell you that. If you have any business stuff tomorrow you might as well take it. **

**Thank you for telling me Tsume. I would like to catch up in my training for a few hours and see my friends. I haven't seen them in a while since my last mission and this mission on watching the puppies. **

**I bet kiddo. Eat up and we will go enjoy ourselves afterwards ok. **

**Yes ma'am. **

**After dinner you rush upstairs and grab a pair of clean pjs and head out to the hotsprings with Tsume and kiba. Once you got to the hotsprings, Tsume and you walk in the girls side as kiba walks to the boys side. **

**Tsume's POV**

**Damn girl you've got a nice body. No wonder why kiba likes you. Haha. **

_*blushes*_** thanks Tsume-san. Can we just go in now. **

**Yeah of course. Haha. Hey by the way. When the time comes when you and kiba get married I would like grandkids. **

_*blushing*_** W…What makes you think kiba and I will be married at a time like this. We just started dating today. **

_*smiles*_** well I know it will happen. It's not like I can refuse it in a way. **

**What you mean you can't refuse?**

_*sighs*_** It's nothing kid. I'll tell you two later when the time comes closer. **

**Hm. Ok. How's Hana doing on her mission?**

**She's good. I saw her when I came back from my mission. Oh yeah. I'll be out again tomorrow for another couple of days. These damn missions are pissing me off when they don't tell you exactly everything. **

_*Giggles*_** yeah. I hate them too. **_*looks up in the sky seeing stars*_** It's a beautiful night tonight. **

_*looks up*_** yeah sure is kid. It sure is. **

**Kiba's POV**

_*blushes and over hears his mom about Skye's body*_** damn mom…**

**In the hotsprings and over hears mom again about skye and him getting married and having kids with her, his sister's mission, and mom's new mission coming up, and lastly about a secret his mom is keeping from them. **

**What is she thinking about keeping secrets. Now I'm really get pissed about it. **

_*gets out and gets dressed and waits for them*_

**No one's POV**

**After Tsume and you got dressed and walked out and found kiba waiting. **

**Kiba-kuns were you waiting to long for us. **

***kiba looks up to see skye* no not at all. Did you have a nice bath and talking to my mom. **

***blushes* yeah. I enjoyed myself and we talked about many things. **

**I bet. *looks at mom with a smirk on her face and me glaring at her* Well lets head home. *grabs her hand and walks with her holding hands***

***blushes* yeah sure. **

**I'll be home later you two. I have to speak to the Hokage. *poofs in smoke* **

**Bye Tsume-san. *waves her goodbye* **

***kiba stops her for a minute and looks at her*…skye um… do you like to go out with me tomorrow after you hang out with your friends. Like a date. **

***blushes* Yeah sure that would be great. **

***blushes* great. I'm glad you're my girl and no one else's. **

***blushing* Thanks kiba-kuns…I'm glad you're mine. **

***smirks* oh really now. **

**Yes…*walks in the house and heads towards the stairs* **

***smirking and watches her go upstairs to hana's room.* so I'm guessing you're going to bed right. **

***is in the bedroom and laying down for a little bit* What if I am. **

***kiba walks upstairs and looks in Hana's room and leans in the doorway* well it's not nice that you just leave me like that. What if I wanted a kiss goodnight from my girl. **

***looks at kiba and smiles*…well that's your fault you didn't stop me in time to do so. *sticks tongue out***

***kiba walks over to her and smirks* don't tempt me baby. **

**What you mean by that huh kiba-kuns. *smiling at him* **

***smirking and pulls her into his lap* Your tempting me baby. I won't hold it if you keep it up. You know what happened to last night's accident. **

***blushes* so that's my fault your saying. I didn't do anything about that. You're on to much testosterone.**

***laughs lightly* right to much huh. So your saying im too much for ya now. **

***giggles* I've never said that in a way. Now if you excuse me I would like to get some sleep kiba-kuns. **

***snickers* alright…*releases her and kisses her forehead* goodnight baby. **

**Goodnight kiba-kuns. **

**Well this is the end of Chapter 2. Hope you like it as much I liked making this one. Haha. If you haven't noticed I'm a pervert in a way. Haha. I don't own naruto I just own my oc. **


	4. Chapter 3

**The Girl Who Fell In Love with an Inuzuka?**

**Chapter 3**

**Skye's POV**

**Waking up with the sounds of birds chirping at 7 in the morning. **

_*yawns*_** good morning Kirla. It's time for us to start training and then hanging out with our friends. **

_*growls softly*_** can't I just skip the hanging out with your friends part. I'll be nice to only train with you. Besides kiba wants you back for a "date". **

_*blushes*_** fine but what do I wear. I know I should ask my girls. But then again they want details and do this and that to me for the date. Ugh…let's get going kirla. **

**As I head to the bathroom for a shower I saw kiba's room. I blushed and hurried took my shower and run downstairs to have breakfast. **

**After breakfast I left a note for kiba. Telling him where I was and when I'll be back for our date. **

**At the Training Grounds**

**One more time Kirla. I almost had it. **

**Skye it's going to take time for you to master it. Yet you'd came this far. I'm proud of you. **

**Yeah well it's not easy. Since we had been at it since 6 years old. **

**True. But you have come a long way skye-chan. Your claws are coming out more in length than before. **

**I have mastered out listening and controlling my senses. We still have to finish with the claws and also transforming well with each other's body in one. **_*sighs*_** It seems a lot of work still left to do. **

**Yeah well I'll be heading off skye-chan. Have a good time with your friends. **_*starts running back to the Inuzuka's Compound.* _

**See ya Kirla. **_*waves goodbye to my companion.* _

**At Ino's House **

**Skye-chan your late as usually. Said Ino.**

**Hehe…sorry ino-chan. I was really busy training with Kirla and lost track of time. **

**You see Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura there. As ino shows you in her house you all sat on her couch or other furniture. **

**So Skye, I heard you and kiba are finally together. Said Temari.**

_*blushes*_** How you'd know that. I haven't told anyone yet and it's already a rumor flying around. Ugh… not cool. **

**Haha…its fine skye. We um girls overheard you and Tsume talking last night at the hotsprings. We left once you and his mother where coming back. Said Sakura-chan. **

_*blushing*_**…that's not nice you guys. But since you all know I'm dating kiba-kuns now. And well he asked me out to go on a date with him tonight. I don't know what to wear. **

**Ino, Sakura, and Temari all had faces of excitement and tenten and hinata felt sorry for me. **

**Well we have no choice to help. Said Tenten.**

**Ino, Sakura, and Temari all hooked their arms around me towards ino's door. Tenten and hinata followed behind. We walked downtown towards the store. **

**As ino, sakura, and temari where looking through the dresses for me to try on…tenten, hinata and I were talking about this date. **

**S-so skye-chan…I see you f-finally came out to k-kiba-kuns. Said Hinata.**

_*Blushing*_**…well it didn't go like that. More like um…we made a promise to each other. **

**Aww how sweet. Said Tenten. **

**P-promise? Said Hinata-chan. **

**Ye-yeah. **_*blushing*_** we both promised to tell each other who we liked. So I confessed to him last night and he did the same. That's when I was mumbling and he kissed me for the first time and he asked me to be his girl. **_*looks at who all was looking at me* _

**Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata all stared at me in awe. **

**Ino comes towards me with a dress colored of blue-ish purple sparkled dress that comes down to my knees and is one spegatti strapped. How about this one skye-chan. Ino said. **

**I go try it on and it looked pretty on me. I came out and looked at everyone's faces. Temari said that's the one. I blushed and said you think this is too much for kiba-kun's taste. **

**Not at all. Said Tenten. **

**Time to find some shoes to match said Sakura-chan. **

**Ugh…I'm tired guys. **

**Well to bad said Temari. We have to find some shoes to match and then we need to get your hair done. Don't forget the makeup as well. Then your off to your date with kiba. **

**Ugh…fine. Hurry up guys. **

**Sakura pays for the dress and we all head to the next store. We find some shoes that matches closely to the dress. They were blue-ish purple that straps around the ankle and opened toed. Once Hinata paid for them we heading back to ino's house. **

**Hinata was doing my hair with the help of Ino and Sakura was applying makeup with the help with Temari. Once everybody was done with me, I say my goodbyes and they say their good lucks to me.**

**Skye's POV **

_*walks towards kiba's house*_** well I hope everything goes well. I also hope I don't look too much for his taste. **

_*knocks on kiba's door*_** As kiba opens the door his eyes went wide eyed. **

_*blushing*_** Kiba-kuns you ok?**

**Kiba's POV**

_*Opens the door to see Skye in a beautiful dress ever* _

**Kiba-kuns are you ok? **

**Huh…oh yeah. You look beautiful skye-chan. **_*takes her hand and takes her to a nice restaurant.* _

**Thank you Kiba-kuns. **_*blushes*_** It's not too much for you is it. **

**No not at all. **_*kisses her on her cheek* _

**No one's POV**

**Waiter walks to your table and asked you what you would like to drink. You and kiba said water/soda. **

_*blushes*_** so how was your day. **

**Good. I hung out with the guys and talked about some things. The usual stuff, you know. How about you baby. **

**Well, as you could tell I had help with my friends in finding a dress and stuff. They knew I was dating you from last night's conversation with me and your mother.**_ *blushing*_** I really don't get those girls much. **

**Haha. Me as well. I don't get girls but I do get you a lot. **_*waiter comes by with our drinks*_

**Waiter, what would you two like for tonight? **

**I would like the steak dinner said Kiba. **

**I would like to have a fish dinner you said. And as the waiter left you and kiba kept talking about your two's days. **

**So baby after dinner I was thinking if you'd like we can rent a movie or watch one of my own movies. **

**Sure. That's sounds good. If you don't mind me asking kiba-kuns…um what do you like about me?**

**Hum…well I never thought about that yet. But I do know that you kiss very well. **_*smirks at her*_

_*blushes*_**…well that's a start I guess. Hehe…since you'd really don't know me much. Not like I'm a stalker or anything kiba-kuns. **

_*smirks at her comment*_** it's fine baby. I will get to know you now since were dating. **_*winks at her*_

**Waiter comes back with our food and places it down for us. Is there anything else he asked? We both nodded no thank you and he walked off. **

**We started eating and enjoying the food. Once kiba spoke up to say something I looked at him. **

**So, uh skye, what kind of movie do you like to watch?**

_*looks at kiba*_** um…promise not to laugh. **

**Of course baby. Why would I laugh at you?**

_*blushes*_** well I would like to watch a romantic movie since well we are on a date and all. **

_*smirks*_** sure. Sounds like a good idea. Don't yell at me if something goes down tonight. **_*winks* _

_*blushing*_** Kiba-kuns…stop that. That's not necessary to say in a restaurant. **

_*smirking*_** but I like making you blush and you getting excited about something as that. I can sense it as much as you can baby. **

**Waiter walks over and said I'll be your cashier when you're ready. Kiba hands him the money and tip and we head on out. We walked back to his house and head upstairs to his bedroom to watch a movie. **

**Kiba's POV**

**As she sat on my bed and I go put a romantic movie she picked out in the dvd player. I noticed she wasn't wearing any perfume. Just her regular flowery sent. **

_*smirks with a smile and sits behind her*_** you smell like you're flowery sent. **

_*Blushing*_** I don't like wearing perfume much. Besides it's not me. **

_*smirking and movie is playing*_** well just to let you know baby…I like it. **_*whispering into her ear* _

_*smiles*_** thanks kiba-kuns. **_*leans back towards him* _

**I puts my arms around her waist and sets my hands in her lap. Around the middle of the movie I decided to make my move. I go towards her neck and kiss it lightly while rubbing her arms up and down. **

_*blushing*_** K-Kiba-kuns…what y-you doing?**

**Kissing her neck a few more minutes before answering her. I told her I was kissing my girl's neck and making her fell comfortable with me. **

_*blushing*_** k-kiba-kuns….w..we shouldn't be doing this y-yet. **

_*smiles and looks at her*_** Why not? No one's watching us and were 18 skye-chan. We can do what we want. **_*kisses her neck up to her cheek*_

_*blushing*_** b-but even if we do…we aren't ready yet…this is only the first date. I would like to wait after or second or third date. Can't you wait kiba-kuns?**

_*Kisses her*_** I guess we should wait. But I want nothing but you skye. I feel like you and I are meant to be. **

_*kisses him back*_**…thank you kiba-kuns. It means a lot to me. I'm not trying to be mean or anything like that. I would like you to get to know me more. Besides I forgot your mother said she had something to tell us about but wouldn't tell me what's it's about. **

**Really. Hm…I'll ask her when she's back from her mission. **

**Yeah. By the way kiba-kuns, your birthday is coming up. Is there something you like to do on your birthday?**

**Hm…yeah your right it is coming up. Well I would like to go on a date with ya again if you don't mind.**_ *smirks and winks at her* _

_*smiles*_** ok…what about a picnic then. We can go where ever you like to go. **

_*smirks*_** Really. Hm…then to the lake and we can go swimming there too. **

_*smiles*_** ok…sounds fun.**_ *kisses kiba-kuns*_

_*kisses her back and smirks*_** like I said baby you're the best kisser. **

_*blushes*_** well…we should head to bed kiba-kuns. **_*gets up to leave but is suddenly back into kiba-kuns lap* _

_*pulls her back down onto me and whispers into her ear*_** I don't want you to leave…can't you stay here tonight with me? **

_*blushes*_**…f..fine but I need to go change. **_*walks to hana's room to change into her pjs and comes back towards my bed*_

**Smiles and is in only my sweatpants on. When she got into the bed I put my arms around her and said goodnight. **

**Skye's POV**

**The next morning I woke up to see kiba holding me still. I get up slowly and walk to the bathroom to take my morning shower. After I got out I ran downstairs with kirla behind me. We ate breakfast and head out to the store to find some picnic food. **

**Kirla this will be our second date coming up soon. Kiba's birthday is in a couple of days and I still don't have any ideas what to give him. **

_*sighs*_** well what about a necklace or something that you can show him how much he means to you and you are to him. **

**That's sounds good kirla. But also expensive. I have to go on a mission for that. By the way after we finish shopping we need to head out to see the puppies and see how there doing. **

_*hisses a little*_** sure…just hurry up. **

**After getting everything that's needed for a picnic, we head back home and put them in a basket for now. Then we head off to the puppies to see how well they've become. Today's date is Monday and it's been 3 days so far. We have 4 more days left to watch the puppies till Hana returns from her mission. **

**Skye plays and feeds the puppies. She does her normal routine with the puppies. They've gotten bigger every day it seems like. **

**Time Skip To Kiba's Birthday **

**We head off to the lake with the picnic basket. Once we got there I set up the blanket and the food. We enjoyed the food and drinks. I also gave him his birthday present. He looked at me with a big smile on his face. I gave him a necklace of a wolf carved in a wooden pendent. ****We then talked about me and him about ourselves.**

**So you don't have any parents. I'm sorry baby. **

**No its fine. I don't mind. **_*smiles*_

_*smiles slightly*_** Well lets go take a dip. **_*gets undressed in only my trunks*_

_*blushes and gets undressed only in my red bikini*_** sure sounds fun. **

**Kiba's POV**

**I smirked at what she was wearing. She's so hot in that bikini and I tried to hold in my nosebleed. I jumped in the lake and waited for her to come join me. **

**She jumps in and I decided to swim up behind her. **

**Boo I said to her. **

**Aah…Kiba-kuns you scared me. **

**Hehe…sorry baby.**_ *puts my arms around her* _

_*looks behind me*_** kiba-kuns what you doing?**

_*smirks at her*_** just holding you baby. I did promise not to do anything till either after this date or the next one. Or till I at least got to know you better. **

**Yeah that's true. You did promise and keeping it good in a way. **_*smiles*_** Can you let me go so I can swim?**

_*Smiles back and lets go__*_** sure. **

**After we swam, we head back to my house. We made dinner and relaxed the rest of the day. My birthday was the best day ever. **

**Later that night I sense my mother coming home and decided to go see her. I walked downstairs to meet her in the kitchen. **

**Mom I heard you have something you need to say to us. What is this secret your hiding?**

**She looks at me with concern and said sit down son. It's about time I tell you first before her. **

**I sit down on the kitchen table chair and look at my mother. She starts talking about a packed made by her mother and father before they died. They asked her to have her daughter be in an arranged marriage with her son(meaning kiba). They will be having this arranged marriage at age 20 is what he was told. He wasn't pleased about it but at the same time happy. After Tsume told her son the story he was confused but happy in a way. **

**So…I'm going to be marring the girl that I liked and yet she never knew anything about what happened to her family's packed. **

**She was only 5 years old son. She was very young at that age to be by herself. I found her parents before they died and they told me and to make sure she was safe. She lived with the Hokage herself till she was old enough to have a home for herself. **

**I sense footsteps coming downstairs and saw her. She was about to cry and I got up to hold her in my arms. I'm sorry I said to her. How long have you been there I asked?**

_*crying*_**…i..i..was there for the whole story…about us being married…**_*she sobbed*_

_*holding her and brush my hand through her hair*_** I'm sorry baby…but aren't you happy that it's me you will be marring?**

_*blushes*_**…y-yes but were to young right now…**_*looks at Tsume-sama*_

_*smiles*_** mom said we will be at age 20…we are almost 2 and half years there. Once your 19, we can decide what to do about the wedding ok. **_*wipes away her tears* _

**She looks at me with a slight smile and nods her head. I kissed her forehead and told her to go back upstairs to get some sleep. She heads back and I look at my mother. **

**Tsume POV**

**You seem to be taking it well son. **

**Yeah well…what can I say mom she's everything to me. I will become the next head of the clan and be her husband. Not just that but she will be head of her clan as well and she as my wife. **_*blushes*_

_*laughs*_** don't strain your head there son. Besides I smelled what had happened that one night where you got a little too excited son. **

_*blushing*_** Mom! I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a grown man. Can't I at least have some privacy about me doing that stuff. Besides I haven't done anything to her yet…I mean...ugh…I'm going to bed. Goodnight mother. **

_*laughing*_** yeah yeah night son. Sweet dreams. **

**Haha Well there's chapter 3. Hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun with this one. I gave you some stuff about her family and Tsume's secret. I hope it wasn't too much badness. I'm still trying to do my best in this story telling. I don't own naruto just my OC. **


	5. Chapter 4

**The Girl Who Fell In Love with an Inuzuka?**

**Chapter 4**

**Kiba's POV**

**After walking back to my room, from the talk with my mother…I get undressed and only wearing my sweatpants on. I walked to my bed and lay down. I started to think about us being married and having kids and us well having a lot of fun. **

_*blushes*_** I once again got too excited and my pants gets tight. **

_*groans*_** why now…damnit…**

**Skye's POV**

**I was still awake and heard a groan coming from kiba's room. I got up and walked to his door. Once I got closer to his door I sniffed the air and sensed kiba's excitement again. **

_*Blushes*_** a-again…**

**I opened his door slowly and looked in. **

**u-um kiba-kuns…**_*looks at him blushing*_

**Kiba's POV**

**I was stroking myself till my door opened slowly. I looked at who it was and she was looking at me.**

**S-skye-chan…w..what's wrong? **

**She comes towards me and I put my hands up to say it's not what it looks like ok...the next thing I know was she was kissing me passionately on the lips and she smelled good and seemed to be excited as well. **

**After she kissed me I said shouldn't we wait like you said…**

_*kisses kiba-kuns again*_** i…i I just thought you were right…and well we are 18/19 years old and well…um k-kiba-kuns…I I want you…and I already know you want me.**

_*blushes and kisses her back* *smirks and is in shock*_** well…um…we don't have to do this I mean like it's up to you baby…and if you're not ready then it's fine we can wait…**

**Once I said that to her she gotten on top of me and I looked at her up and down…she was so beautiful and sexy in that position. I gotten hard and groaned again. **

**She looks at me and rubs my chest. She then asked me if I would like some help to release the feeling I was having.**

_*blushing*_** a..are you sure you wanna do that baby. I'm not saying no I'm just worried about this situation about you and what happened downstairs. **

_*blushing*_** yes…I'm sure. It will help you out tonight and I'm fine kiba-kuns…I forgot it all once I sensed your excitement. **

_*blushing and smirks*_** is there anything you want me to do for your excitement. Or is it just me only tonight. **

**She blushes and said only you tonight and I laid down watching every movement of her. I got the hottest chick in Konaha ever and she is about to give me an awesome blow job ever. **

**We kissed a few times and she goes down on me and takes it out of my pants. I smiled and looked at her expression. **

**Skye's POV**

_*blushes*_** w..wow its huge…how l..long is it **_*looks at him*_

_*smiles and blushes*_** about 7 ½ inches…almost 8. **

**d..damn that's long…**_*goes down towards it and licks the tip of his erection.*_

_*blushing and watching her as I moan a little*_**b-baby d-don't tease me like that…**

_*smirks a little*_** I do it again to him and then lick all over his erection. **

_*moaning*_** b-baby…suck me already…please baby…**

**I did what he wanted and sucked him off. He was moaning softly enough for me to hear him only.**

**Kiba's POV**

**I watched her suck me off and her mouth was really good. I was getting close to my climax. I told her and watching her do everything to make me cum. **

**Baby I'm about to…climax….**

_*blushes and he cums in my mouth*_** I drinked it up and looked at him.**

_*smirks and runs my hand on her cheek*_** thanks baby. That was awesome. **

_*blushing and swallows the cum in my mouth*_** y-your welcome. **

**We kissed a few more times and lay in my bed. I pulled up my pants back up and fell asleep with her in my arms. **

**The next morning**

**Skye wakes up first as usual and does her usual routine. She writes a note to kiba on his desk. **

_Dear Kiba-kuns, _

_ I will be back shortly. I am off to train and watching the puppies. Come find me once you wake up. I would like to talk about us if you don't mind. It's nothing bad it's just that I think we should get used to talking about ourselves in ways we can't express by not showing them. I'm not good at this kind of thing and since I'm going to be a wife to you I might as well learn to express my feelings towards you. Well I should be off. I love you Kiba-kuns. Love, Skye _

**I ran towards the training fields with Kirla. We trained for a few hours and we finally mastered the claws. **

**Yay! We did it! We mastered the claws! **

**Yeah yeah don't get your panties in a bunch. We have the transformation next to do…we will start that tomorrow. Now go to the puppies. **

**Kirla walks off towards the Inuzuka compound. **

**I walked off towards the puppies. Once I got there, I saw kiba-kuns there. **

_*smiles*_** good morning kiba-kuns. **

_*smiles and kisses her cheek*_** good morning baby. I got your note. What is it you wanted to talk to me about.**

**Oh. That yes, um well I wanted to express my feelings towards you kiba-kuns. **_*blushes* _

**Ok…can you tell me now…**_*looks at her blushing*_

_*Blushes deeper red*_** um…it's more like we need to be alone. **

**Oh…really. You can't just say it or show it here right now. **_*smirks big* _

**Kiba's POV**

**After a few minutes past by she comes closer towards me and pins me by the wall. I looked around to see if anyone was around and then looked at her. **

_*smirks a little*_** I see. You wanted to show me more of what you can do in bed then huh…**_*Winks at her*_** it's fine by me.**

_*blushes*_**…th..thats all I'm doing to let you know…p-please don't do anything right now…I'm at work with the puppies for the next hour or two. **

_*smirking*_** I won't baby…don't worry I'll be more than happy to help you working with the puppies. **_*whispers in her ear*_** and then we can have some fun if you like. **

**She walks off towards the puppies and feeds them. I smiled and walk with her. After we finished with the job of watching the puppies we head home. **

_*holds her hand*_** so about last night I enjoyed it a lot and was wondering if you know could give me another one. **

_*blushes and holding his hand and leaning against him*_**…s..sure… I intended to give another one tonight…I mean about what I said to you back in the hospital… **

_*looks down at her a little shocked and smiles*_** you don't have to baby…I'm just teasing you. **_*kisses her cheek*_

_*blushing*_** oh…hehe…**_*whispers softly*_** I did mean it too. **

**Huh…you say something baby…**

**n..nothing kiba-kuns…**

**We got home and she heads upstairs. I watched her run into Hana's room. **

**Sighs…**_*walks upstairs towards my bedroom*_

**Did I say something wrong…walks towards my bed and lays down. **

**Skye's POV **

**Where is it…**_*is roaming around the clothes to find something exotic for kiba-kuns to like* _

**After a few minutes of roaming around she finds what she was looking for. A purple silky gown that shows some cleavage and goes all the way down towards her thighs. **

**She gets dressed into it and heads towards kiba's room till Tsume walks to her. **

**Tsume's POV**

**Oh…tsume-san. I didn't know you were back home. **

_*smiles and laughs a little*_** yes I'm back and see you two having fun. I'll leave you two alone. I'm going back out so don't worry ok. **

_*blushes*_** um Tsume-san… can I ask you something? **

**Sure hun what's up? **

**Um well I was wandering, can kiba live with me at my house or do I have to move in with him?**

_*smiles*_** It's up to kiba to decide and of course you too. I wouldn't mind if he moves in with you there. Since you lived there for a long time in that house. **

**Thanks Tsume-san. **

**Oh your welcome sweetie. By the way hun, to let you know about the Inuzuka clan, we mark our loved ones…what I mean by that is when kiba bites your neck, he then puts his chakra inside you and we can go head and give you the fangs sign of our clan. Since you have your clan's marks it won't be in the way, since it's on your back. **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Do I have to mark him too for my clan's sake?**

**I don't think so. I don't recall anything about that before your parents died. But if you really want me too I will for your sakes. **

_*blushes*_** I'll ask him. Since he and I will need to decide what he and I want, Right.**

_*smiles*_** yeah, sure thing kid. I'll be leaving now. Enjoy the fun kid. **

**Kiba's POV**

**I looked towards my door and heard people talking. After a few minutes past I hear my door opened and closed. I looked at her and got up in a sitting position. **

**I'm sorry skye, I…**

**She comes towards me and kisses me passionately. I kissed her back and looked at her confused. **

**Kiba-kuns…I meant what I said to you at the hospital. I want to show you how much you mean to me and me to you. **

_*blushes*_** you don't have to baby…I have everything I ever asked for is you. I would do anything to protect you. I love you skye. **

_*blushes*_** I love you too, kiba-kuns. **

_*pulls her down on my lap and hold her in my arms*_** who was that you were talking too outside my door?**

_*blushing*_** it was your mom. We were just talking about some things. **

_*looks down at her*_** what kind of things are we talking about?**

_*looks up at kiba*_** we were talking about the markings the inuzuka and the nekotomei make on their lovers, and about you. **

**Oh, what about that stuff? **_*smirks* _

**Well, as you have the markings of fangs and I have markings of three black stripes on my back. I was told I will be having your chakra in me and the red fangs. I wanted to ask if you like to have my clan's sign as well on you?**

_*blushes*_** well I wouldn't mind to have them…It would be cool looking on me. **_*smiles*_

_*giggles a little bit*_** ok, so I'm guessing its official then. **

_*kisses her*_** its official baby. So, what about me did you two talk about?**

_*kisses back and blushes*_** I was talking about you to your mother and ask if it was ok with you living in my house. I'm asking you if you like to live with me? **

**I'll be more than happy to live with you in your house baby. **

_*Smiles*_** good, when you wanna move in with me?**

_*looks at her*_** I can move in whenever you want. If you want me to move in when my sister comes back or when we get married. It's all up to you skye. **

_*looks down for a little bit*_** I can't decide on that. **

_*whispers in her ear*_** I'll move in with you when my sister is back. **_*bites her ear lightly* _

_*blushes as heat boils in her ears and face*_** oh, ok… we should at least plan for it tomorrow morning and getting it all set to go. Even though it's a few blocks down the street from my house from here. **

_*smiles and sniffs air lightly*_** Sounds good to me. **_*whispers in her ear again*_ **I can sense your excitement too. Is there something else your here for? Besides you're in something revealing, not complaining or anything. **

_*blushes*_** m-maybe, what if I am. **

_*smirks and looks down at her*_** then we should do something about it. **

**She turns around and lays me on my bed. She starts kissing me passionately and runs her hand down my stomach. **

**I noticed the feeling in my pants harden. I was getting excited again and I rub up her arms. **

**I flipped her around so she was underneath me. We kept kissing until she took off my shirt. Her hands trialing on my muscles down to my pants. **

**I lifted her silky gown up, trailing my hands towards her breasts. Kissing her down towards her breasts and playing with them in my hands. Her moaning is making me harder than before. **

**I sucked on her nibbles and took off the gown. I looked at the D rack she had. **

**Damnit baby…there huge. **

_*blushes*_** i-I know…there always in the way. It's not fun but I'm happy if you like them…**

_*blushes and grunts a laugh*_** of course I like them…I like everything about you. **

**We kissed again and I asked for entrance. She lets me in and fought for dominance with our tongues. Of course I win…and make my way down to her panties. **

**I take off her panties with me teeth and look at her with a smile. I kiss her as I put a finger in her womanhood. **

**It was so warm and I kept fingering her slowly. Hearing her moan was like birds chirping in the morning. She sounds so nice. **

**I go down and sniffed her scent to remember it all. She was a virgin and he wasn't so much. He was a lady's man till he met again at teenage years. She was always busy and never had time with him after they graduated. They were friends but not the best of friends. He wishes he wasn't so mean to her. Anyways he goes down and licks her juices. **

**He likes the taste of her. Her moaning is becoming louder and louder as he pleasures her. Her climax came after about 20 minutes or so of pleasuring. **

**He goes up to her and kisses her. She takes his pants down as far she could go. I helped her after and took them off. She looks up at me. **

**I smiled and sat down on the bed after taking off my boxers. She comes over towards me and gets down on her knees. I watched her and she starts sucking me off. **

**I go back from last night's and I smile widely. It's the best night ever he will have, and of course she will too. **

**After I came, we kissed and we lay on my bed with her on top of me. **

**What kind of way do you like to do it baby…I know you're a virgin and well I'm not… I want it to be special for your first time.**_ *blushes*_

_*blushes*_**…wait…you're not a virgin…oh yeah forgot. Sorry. Hehe, um…I really don't know kiba-kuns…you've done it so pick something. **

_*blushes*_** ok…we keep it missionary. It's a good start for you. **_*kisses her forehead*_** Let me know when you're ready. **

**I'm r-ready kiba-kuns. **

**As we switched positions of me on top of her and her underneath me again. I start to put my penis inside her slowly. I kissed her so she wouldn't think about the pain. Once I was inside her she moans softly. I start thrusting her in and out slowly at first. After that she keeps moaning faster and harder. I did what she wanted. Sweat was covering us as we kept going at it. I bite her neck to make her mine and licked her bitten neck. **

**Ki-kiba-kuns I'm about to cum…**

**Baby cum for me….ah yes, cum…for me baby…**

**k-kibaaaaa! I'm cumming…**

**Her juices are all over on his penis as he feels her tight pussy around his and continues for a little bit more.**

**Skye I'm…c-cumming…soon I must pull out….**

**He takes his penis out and starts stroking it. She opens her mouth and lets him cum on her face and mouth. **

**Ahhh…yes, skye…**

**She looks up at him with cum all around her face. He smiles and laughs a little. **

**Here baby let me get you cleaned up. **_*grabs my shirt and wipes the cum off her* _

_*blushes*_** thanks, you were amazing kiba…I mean…**

_*kisses her*_** I know I am…**_*smirks*_** but you're more amazing. **

_*kisses back*_** I'm t..tired…**_*yawns*_

_*smiles and lays next to her and holds her close to me*_** then lets head off to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow. **

**They head off to sleep. Kiba's mother comes back home and smiles to herself. She says to herself…good boy kiba. I've taught you well. She heads off to her room and went to sleep. **

**The next morning came up. Kiba and Skye woke up in each other's arms. They got up took a shower together and got dressed. They head downstairs to get breakfast. **

**Tsume's POV**

**Well, well look what we have here. Do I sense some fun happening last night with you two?**

_*blushes*_** Tsume-san…**

_*blushes*_** Mom! For God Sakes! So what if we did. It's none of your business. **

_*laughs*_** alright, alright calm down son. **_*looks at skye*_** skye I need to talk to you for a minute. **

_*looks at Tsume*_** Sure. Is something wrong?**

_*smiles*_** nothing's wrong darling. Just a female talk that's all. **

**Tsume and skye left towards the living room. Kiba just sat on the kitchen chair. **

**So…so what's up Tsume-san.**

_*smiles*_** I see you had a good time last night. I also seemed to know he pulled out. **

_*blushes*_** y-yes he did. **

_*laughs*_** it's a good thing too. I just wanted to let you know sweetie, later on when you two are married he isn't going to be pulling out anymore. **_*winks*_

_*blushes*_ **y-yes I know. Oh, and Tsume-san, Kiba is moving in with me today. Hana will be home today as well. **_*Smiles*_

**Oh, right I forgot she's coming back home today. I'm happy for you honey. Do you two need any help or a going away party? **_*laughs*_

_*Blushes*_** I don't think that's a right answer tsume-san. But I am having my birthday in about 2 months from now. (today's date is Thursday, just to let you all know). **

_*smiles*_** we can celebrate that at your house then ok. For now I think it's time to get you and kiba packed up. **

**Once they finished talking, kiba sees his girlfriend walking into the kitchen. **

**Skye's POV**

_*smiles*_** come on kiba-kuns. It's time to pack remember. **

_*smiles with a smirk*_** of course I remember. **_*gets up and walks towards skye*_

**Oh, Tsume-san is helping us move. **_*goes into Hana's room to pack up*_

**Really? **_*packing his clothes in boxes* _

**Yes. So let's get this stuff done before your sister comes home. I want it to be a surprise for her. **

_*smiles*_** sure thing baby. **

**After a few hours of packing and dropping off the stuff at her house, she remembered to train and watching the puppies. She looks at Kirla. **

**Kirla, do we still have training today?**

**Kirla smiles and her head saying no since today was the day her companion's boyfriend moving in. **

**Skye looks at kiba. Kiba I almost forgot about the puppies. We should head over there as soon as were done. **

**Kiba looks at her.**_ *smiles*_** go on I can handle the rest. **

**Before she takes off she kisses him and heads out towards the hospital. **

**Kiba's POV**

**As I walked towards skye's house with the last bit of stuff with me…some of the guys come walking over towards me. **

**Hey, naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke what brings you all here?**

**We were just walking around –shikamaru said. **

**Yeah, so what you doing kiba! –Naruto asking. **

**I'm moving in to my girlfriend's house. What's it look like I'm doing you Baka! (baka meaning idiot) **

**Naruto- Shesh. Didn't have to yell. **

**Shino- At least he's finally with someone.**

**Sasuke-and not screwing around with anyone else. **

**Hey, shut up sasuke! Who asked you what I want to do in my life. Unlike any of you I'm getting married. Shit!**

**You What!- Said everyone. **

**Naruto- You're getting married!**

**Shit…I'm screwed. **_*looks at everyone*_** yeah, I'm getting married. It's an arranged marriage, actually. **

**Shika- so what's this girl like…I mean we only hear what she's like but never seen her yet. **

**She's been in the same class as us you Bakas!**

**Shino- so is she the one named Nekotomei. **

**Yes! Finally, God it took you forever guys to realized who it is. **

**Neji- What's up guys. **

**Sasuke- hey, neji kiba was just telling us about this chick he's marring. **

**Neji- marring? Who? **

**Shika- Nekotomei.**

**Kiba walks off towards her house with the stuff and the guys following him. He opens her house and puts the boxes down. **

**First of all no one was supposed to know we were getting married. Second of all it's not happening till we are 20 years old. Thirdly it was her mother and father's dying wish or packed for me to marry her. Please don't tell the girls anything. That means you Naruto!**

**Naruto- **_*cowards behind sasuke*_ **hehe I got it! **

**Neji- so you two made it to be together in her house. **

**Yes, we decided to surprise my sister that I'm moving in with her. That reminds me, I should be getting going to the hospital. My girl is waiting for me there. **

**Shika- oh, meaning the puppies there she was doing for your sister. **

**Yeah, I gotta run guys. My sister should be back soon. **_*winks at all of them*_** well see ya guys later. **

**Kiba runs off by closing skye's door to her house. He jumps from roof to roof to get to the hospital. **

**All the guys that where outside skye's house have followed kiba without him knowing. Kiba went in to greet his girl by kissing her on the lips. **

**I'm back baby. Having fun with the pups.**

_*smiles*_** yes. They've gotten bigger every day. Oh, we need to get ready to see your sister. She will be coming here in about five minutes. **

**Yeah, yeah how we going to tell her?**

**We will just kiss in a passionate way to show her that we are together and you saying that you're moving in with me. **

_*smirks*_** someone's been thinking about last night's fun…huh.**

_*blushes*_** shut up kiba-kuns…even if I was it was enjoyable and you know it. **

_*grunts a laugh*_** yeah I know it was. Not my fault you came in my room wanting it. You're such a naughty kitty. **

_*blushes*_** stop…your making me get excited again.**

**Oh, really? **_*kisses her neck* _

**The guys outside looking in the big window, watching them and blushing. They can also hear what the couples were saying to each other. **

**Kiba-kuns we shouldn't do that... Hana will be here soon. **

_*kissing her neck and lifts up her shirt slightly*_** ok…ok I'll wait till were home. **

**Once skye fixed her shirt Hana walks in. Hello you two. It's nice to be home again. **

**Hana's POV **

**Hana-chan…**_*gets tackled to the ground by skye*_

_*laughs*_** hello skye-chan…it's nice seeing you again. **

**Hey, sis. Miss ya. **

**Kiba, what a surprise to see you here with skye. **

**Skye and kiba both blush and skye walks towards kiba. Skye then kisses kiba in a passionate kiss. **

**Kiba looks at her and smiles. **

**Hana, were together and I'm moving in with her today. **

_*smiles*_** Congrats Skye, Kiba. I'm so happy you two got together. I mean I knew she had a crush on you, and you had a crush on her. I also knew you two would be finally being together once I got home. **

**We should be going now then hana. It's nice seeing you again. **_*smiles* _

**No one's POV**

**As Skye and Kiba left in hands, kiba heard noises from the bushes. He ignored the bushes and followed his girlfriend home. **

**The boys that where behind the bushes started talking once skye and kiba where gone. **

**Shika- naruto you baka! You almost got us in trouble. **

**Sasuke- **_*drags naruto with him*_** we will be going. **

**Naruto- ow! Shika that hurt…why do I have to go with you sasuke…**

**Sasuke- because we are meeting hinata and sakura at the ramen shop. **

**Shino- remember we shouldn't be telling the girls anything about them. **

**Naruto- yeah yeah. We got it. **

**Neji- well bye guys…I've got a date with tenten. **

**After the boys all left to either on dates or sitting at home with their girlfriends, they realized something but don't know what it is. **

**Once they got home, kiba begin to kiss her neck again. **

**Kiba-kuns…s-stop…**

**Why should i…where at your house and I plan on having some more fun…**

**She looks at him and smiles. She then said to him that she needs to get ready for that and winks. **

**Kiba smirks and watches her walk into the bedroom and puts on something even more revealing. **

**He watches her by the door way and smirking at her outfit. **

**You don't have to wear anything to get me in bed baby…**_*walks towards her*_

**I know…I just wanted to tease ya more to see me in something even more sexy. **_*winks* _

_*smirks*_** well you do get my attention. I am also in a bad situation… nurse may you check me out.**

_*looks up and down kiba*_** take your clothes off and sit on the bed. **_*is pretending to look through some files of kiba's health*_

**Kiba takes his clothes off and sits on the bed. He waits for her to finish what she was doing. **

**Well, here Mr. Inuzuka, I see what's the problem. **

**She takes ahold of his penis and strokes it. **

**It looks like you do have a problem. I will take care of it for you. **

**She puts her mouth on his penis and starts sucking him off. **

**Nurse I don't think this is going away. **

**She looks at it and said he was right. She notes it down on a fake piece of paper on a tablet. She then takes off her nursing outfit off. **

**Ok, Mr. Inuzuka I need you to lie down on the bed. I will be riding you. I will need you to let me know when you're about to cum. **

**He does what she said and she gets on top of him. She starts riding him slowly and then she speeds up. **

**Both moaning loudly, as kiba was about to cum he tells her he was ready to cum. She gets off of him and sucks him off again. Once kiba finished coming he looks at her. **

**She finishes swallowing his cum and writes down some stuff on the tablet. She then lays down on top of him and kisses him.**

**After their exotic fun time they slept till it was dinner time. They cooked their favorite dishes. Then they went back to their bedroom and fell asleep for the night. **

**That's the end of Chapter 4. Please review. I only own my oc. Let me know if it was too sexual or you'd like to read more of it. I'm not that good but I do like writing it…**

**Kiba- ok that's just weird. You're sounding like a pervert. **

**Me- i…I didn't mean to sound so perverted. Even though I am, it shouldn't really matter.**

**Shika- what a drag. **_*drags skye-chan away* _

**Me- wait…where you taking me shika! Kiba save me! **

**Kiba and Shika- **_*both laughing*_

**Me-**_*is trapped in a closet*_** let me out! I will punish you both in the next chapter if you don't let me out! **_*falls out after last knock on the closet door*_

**Kiba- you wouldn't dare.**

**Shika-what would you do if we kept you in there. **

**Me- Well see you next chapter to find out. Bye!**

**Kiba and Shika-Hey wait tell us!**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Girl Who Fell In Love with an Inuzuka?**

**Chapter 5**

**Skye's POV**

**I get up and put on my robe. I start making breakfast for kiba and me. I hear a knock coming from my front door of my house. I walk towards the door and answer it to see who it was. **

**Sakura- Good morning Skye-chan! **_*tackles her to the ground* _

**Ahh…s-sakura-chan what's wrong with you?**

**Sakura- Oh it's nothing in particular. **_*smiling evilly* _

**Kiba wakes up and is in his boxers when he walks out. When he saw skye on the ground with sakura on top of her, he asks what's going on. **

**What's going on here? Sakura get off of her. **

**Sakura- oh kiba good morning. I'm just stopping by to tell skye-chan that she has a mission coming up in a few days. **_*Gets off of skye*_

**Skye- Yay! I have a mission. Thanks for stopping by sakura. You can leave now. **

**Sakura- So what's up with kiba being here?**

**Kiba- I'm living with her. Now show yourself out!**

**Sakura- Shesh. **_*walks out from skye's house*_

**Once sakura left, skye finishes making breakfast. Kiba walks behind her and kisses her on the cheek. **

**Good morning sunshine. **

**Good morning kiba-kuns. **

**It looks like I have a mission this weekend. I'm sorry kiba-kuns. **

**It's fine baby. Just be back in one piece. I'll be waiting for ya to get back. **_*kisses her*_

_*kisses him back*_** I will don't worry about me. I'm dangerous you should know that by now kiba-kuns. **

_*grunts a laugh*_** yeah I know. What you making for breakfast baby?**

**I am making pancakes.**_*smiles* _

**After they ate breakfast, skye goes takes a shower. Kiba cleans up from breakfast. Skye then packs up her bags for her mission to start in a few days. Kiba goes to take his shower after skye was done. **

**Once they finish doing their own business, they sit on the couch and talk.**

**No one's POV**

**How long will you be gone baby?**

**I don't quite know kiba-kuns. It could be a few weeks. It's normally a few weeks to a month. I'm more higher rank than you, so it will be an A to an S rank type mission. **

**Yeah, I know. It sucks that you're higher ranking than me. But at least I have the best girl in the world that's strong. **_*winks* _

**I should head out to find my team mates. I need to get them up in time for the mission. **_*sighs* _

**Well if you want I can come with you to find them? I can meet your team mates. **

**Sure. Let's get going. **_*walks towards the front door of my house*_

**Kiba follows skye to find her team mates. They walk to their houses to see if there home. They didn't find anyone home so they head off to the training grounds. They find her team mates training with each other. **

**Oi, Saki, Daisuke! **

**Oi, Skye-chan! **

**Saki- Who's the male friend skye-chan?**

**Oh, right. Saki, Daisuke, this is Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba this is Saki Utake and Daisuke Utake. They are sister and brother. **

**Kiba- It's nice to meet you guys. **

**Daisuke- **_*glares* _

**Saki- It's nice to meet you too. I presume you're the boy skye-chan talks about. **_*smiles* _

**Skye- **_*blushes*_** Saki s-stop… **

**Kiba- **_*smirks*_** I'm guessing so, since she's blushing. **_*kisses her cheek*_

**Saki- I see. So you two finally got together. That's nice. Well skye-chan we will be meeting you at the front gates for the mission. **

**Skye- By the way where is Kei? **

**Daisuke- He's at the hokage's office. **

**After skye and kiba talked to her team mates they head out towards the hokage's office. Kei and lady Tsunade were discussing about their mission. **

**Tsunade- Ah, skye It's nice to see you here again. **_*smiles* _

**Skye- Hai! It's great to be back on another mission soon. I've been waiting for a while. **

**Kiba- **_*stares into space* _

**Kei- well we will be at the gates at 7:30 in the morning. Who's the male friend you have there skye?**

**Skye- Oh right kei Minoto this is kiba. Kiba Inuzuka this is Kei. He's my sensei for the team leader.**

**Kiba- Nice to meet ya Kei. **

**Kei- Same to you kiba. It's nice to finally meet you and know your taking care of my skye-chan. **

**Skye- K-Kei-kuns…I'm not yours I'm kiba-kuns. **_*pouts a little* _

**Kei- I'm just messing with you skye. **_*messes skye's hair*_** I'll see ya later. **_*poofs into smoke* _

**Tsunade- Kiba, I have a mission for you as well. **

**Kiba- Huh, ok what is it? **

**Skye- **_*looks at tsunade and then to kiba*_** Tsunade, don't tell me that I'm not the only one that knows he's coming with us right? I can sense it Lady Tsunade. **

**Tsunade- **_*evil laugh*_** well you caught me skye-chan. Kiba will be on this mission with you and your team mates. The only one who knows is Kei. I will explain to you about this mission. **

**Kiba and Skye- Hai. **

**Tsunade- You will be heading off to the land of waves. There have been some suspicious animals running around. The people there are missing a lot as well. They have no clue what's going on. This is where kiba comes in to play. He can track and find where they are hiding. I understand you can do the same thing to skye but it would be best to have two. **

**Skye- What kind of animals are we talking about? If I can get something with them then I should find a strategy to catch them. **

**Tsunade- I have no clue what kind of animals they are. I'm sorry about that skye. I was hoping you would find out soon enough when you all get there. I know how well you are. You're just like Shikamaru. **

**Skye- Hehe, don't flatter me Tsunade. Kiba-kuns doesn't know much about my techniques and my skills. But at least he can finally know what I can do. **

**Kiba- I'll catch on. I'm not that high ranking so I don't know much what you can do baby. **_*is somewhat upset with that* _

**Tsunade- Well I already gave Kei everything for the mission. You two are free to go. Enjoy the rest of the day. **_*smiles*_** And Good luck skye. I know you can do this mission. **

**Kiba- What's the ranking of this mission? **

**Tsunade- Oh right, forgot about that kiba. It's an A ranking mission. Something you will be learning how to get used to for now on kiba. I am thinking it's about time for you to get up a ranking. Kiba if you don't fail this mission I'm assigning you to become an ANBU rank. **

**Kiba-**_*blushes and gets excited*_** Wow really? I won't fail you Lady Tsunade. **

**Tsunade- Good now leave you two. I've got business to do. **

**Kiba and Skye left the Hokage's office and head back outside. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Tenten, and Neji were all waiting outside by a tree. **

**Kiba- What you guys doing here?**

**Skye- Hi everyone. Nice to see you all. **_*smiles*_

**Shika- We came to wish you two good luck on your mission. **

**Ino- We weren't spying on you two. We promise you that.**_ *anime sweat drop*_

**Kiba- Right, what else you guys been doing? Besides spying on me and my girl. **

**Skye- Kiba-kuns…it's fine. Let's just go get some supplies for our mission. **

**Shino- Kiba, the guys would like to meet up with you after you get supplies. **

**Temari- Same to you skye-chan. We need a girls talk. **

**Skye and Kiba- **_*looks at everyone*_** ok. What's the catch?**

**Neji and Sakura- No catch. We just wanted to talk that's all. **

**Kiba- **_*grabs a hold of skye's hand and walks off*_** We will be back in a hour or two. **

**Skye and kiba walks to the near store for supplies of food and weaponry. About an hour or so they head back to the gang. They find out that only Naruto and Hinata were waiting there.**

**Kiba- Naruto were is everyone? We said we would be back soon. **

**Naruto- Oh, well they all went over to ino's house. We were supposed to meet up at her house once you two got back. **

**Skye- What's this all about? **

**Hinata- u-um well you see, ino decided to come up with a plan.**

**Skye- A plan? What's this plan you speaking of. **

**Naruto- Well, ino said something about having a party before you two left for the mission. I'm guessing the party is the also think it's best to talk there.  
**

**Kiba- **_*looks at skye*_** Baby do you wanna go or do you wanna go home?**

**Skye- Hinata, Naruto, tell ino we will come over in a few minutes. Kiba and I need to head to my house to drop off some things. **

**Hinata and Naruto head towards ino's house. They told ino that they will be heading over soon. Kiba and Skye head to their house to drop off the supplies and finish packing up for the mission. **

**Kiba- You know we don't have to go skye. We could just stay home. **

**Skye- I know but I think it's best to get to know your friends again kiba-kuns. **_*smiles* _

**Kiba-**_*smiles back*_** Alright, let's go then. Let's have some fun too. **

**Skye-**_*blushes*_** Right. **

**So they set off towards ino's house. Skye knocks on the door and ino comes and answers the door. There were food and drinks out for everyone. Even Chouji, Lee, Gaara, and Kunkaro were there. **

**Ino- Alright let's get the party started! Time to play 7 minutes in haven. **

**They all gathered in a big round circle. **

**Ino- I will spin the bottle first.**_ *spins and lands on shikamaru* _

**Ino and Shikamaru head in the closet for 7 minutes. **

**Shika-**_*blushes*_** um well ino…I do have something I would like to ask you. **

**Ino- What is it shika. **

**Shika- **_*blushing*_** Um well, would you go out with me after this. **

**Ino-**_*blushes*_** oh, Shika I um…**

**Shika-**_*kisses ino on the lips*_** Please ino?**

**Ino-**_*blushing and kisses shika back*_** yes…I would love too. **

**Sakura- **_*opens the closet door and sees ino and shika making out*_** hey you two times up. **

**Ino and Shika-**_*blushing and holding hands* _

**Skye- looks like something finally came into play. **_*smirks*_** Kiba-kuns did you know shika had a crush on ino at all? **

**Kiba- Um well, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, but looks like he done it himself**_. *smirks* _

**Ino- Skye you're up. **

**Skye- ok I'm going. **_*spins the bottle and lands on Naruto* _

**Skye and naruto walks in the closet. After about a couple of minutes naruto speaks up. **

**Naruto- so, skye um, I heard you were getting married to kiba.**

**Skye- What…How did you find out. Kiba didn't tell you guys did he?**

**Naruto- Ahhhaha, well not exactly. We came up to him when he was moving in with you. He kind of spat it out to us. He didn't mean it since we kind of pushed his buttons. **_*looks frantic* _

**Skye- **_*is mad*_** I'm sorry naruto but kiba and I should be getting going. We have a mission together.**_ *Walks out of the closet and drags kiba by the collar of his shirt and yells to ino that there leaving*_

**Kiba- Hey, what's the matter baby…**_*is being dragged* _

**Sakura- Naruto, What the hell did you do! You BAKA!**_*hits naruto* _

**Naruto- Ow, Sakura-chan…! I didn't mean to ask her the question. **

**Shika- What question did you ask?**

**Naruto- Ah, um, hehe you see…I I kind of asked that question us guys heard from kiba. **_*being looked down at everyone* _

**Shika- You didn't ask that did you…What a drag…**

**Sasuke- Shit! Naruto you know what you've done. **

**Hinata- W-what question is naruto-kuns ask to skye-chan? **

**Sakura- Hinata is right. We should know what's going on. **

**Shino- **_*sighs*_** we should tell them. They know something's up. **

**Shika- What a drag…fine. Naruto asked skye the question about her marriage with kiba. What just happened was that she got mad at that question and we all weren't supposed to know that they were getting married. Not till they were 20 years old. Kiba was getting pushed around from us guys by accident and we didn't mean to. He came out with it and well now you see he's in trouble now. **_*points outside of ino's house where skye is dragging kiba away* _

**All the girls are in shock from the new news. After the girls came back to working minds they got so excited for their girl. The guys tried to calm them all down. Once they settled down they promised to not spread the word around.  
**

**Back to Kiba and Skye**

**Baby…what's wrong? I didn't do anything wrong did i? **

_*looks down at kiba and anger turns into sadness*_** Kiba…why did you tell them. They weren't supposed to know till we were 20.**

_*stands up and looks at her*_** I'm sorry. It just came out. They pushed my buttons and I just said it. I didn't mean to baby. **

**We have a mission in a few days. Try not to get in my way from this stupid fight ok. I don't want you hurt. **

_*puts my arms around her waist*_** I promise. Just don't get mad at me anymore. I don't like it. You know how much I love you skye. **

_*looks up at kiba with a weak smile*_** I love you too kiba-kuns. Try to keep the secrets if you can next time. Words will spread quickly. I'm not quite happy about it but it's true about the rumor now. **

_*kisses her passionately*_** I promise. I'll try my best next time. **_*whispers in her ear*_** Let's head home and have our own fun shall we? **

_*blushes*_** Kiba-kuns…**_*giggles a laugh* _

_*smirks*_** there's my girl…**_*picks her up in my arms and carries her to our house* _

**Once they got home they went straight towards the bedroom. Kiba puts skye on the bed and gets on top of her. **

**Kiba's POV**

**Kiba-kuns…you really meant it didn't you?**

_*smirks*_** what if I said yes…what will you do about it?**

_*blushes*_** Now's not the time for it…We should be getting some sleep. **

_*smirking evilly*_** But we won't be able to get any fun time on the mission…**_*bites on her collar bone and licks the wound* _

_*blushing and lets out a soft moan*_** Ki-Kiba…**

_*smiles and keeps licking and sucking on her neck*_** yes baby?**

_*moans again*_** ki-kiba….i…**

_*smirks and kisses her*_** Skye I know you wanna…my nose tells me a different story…**_*slides a hand down her pants and panties and rubs her pussy* _

_*moans louder*_** i..I want you kiba-kuns…**_*blushes*_

_*smirks big*_** That's my naughty kitty…now tell me you want my dick baby…and how badly you want it. **_*fingers her*_

_*moaning*_** I…I want you're dick in me kiba-kuns…I want it badly…like really badly…**_*blushing*_

_*stops fingering her and unzips my pants and drops them to the ground*_** I want you to suck me off first baby… **

_*blushes*_** Y-yes master…**_*goes towards kiba's dick and sucks him off*_

**Ah, yes baby….**_*puts hand on her head to go faster*_** God damnit baby….you feel soo good. **

_*keeps sucking him off*_** m-master…can't we find a way to have fun on this mission later?**

_*smirks and takes her pants and panties off*_** I think there is a way we can…but I would prefer it to this kind of kinky stuff…you're really a bad girl… you should be punished for talking.**

_*stops sucking*_** y-yes master…I'm sorry for speaking…what's my punishment?**

**Turn around and get on all fours…I'm going to fuck you hard and you're going to love it. **

_*blushes and does what master tells her*_** m-master…**_*looks up at him*_

_*puts in his cock in her and starts fucking her hard and fast*_** ah, yesss, baby….you're so tight…**

_*moaning loudly*_** m-master!...i..i want more…**

_*bends over her and takes her shirt off and plays with her breasts*_** you want more you say….**_*is fucking her good*_

_*moaning*_** y-yes master I would like more…fuck me till I can't walk for the night…**

_*smirks*_** you're such a naughty kitty…let's see how fast you can move on me…it's time for you to ride me without my help… you think you can handle that…**

_*blushes*_** y-yes master…I can do that…**

_*takes his dick out of her and lays on the bed with his arms behind his head*_** now get on and go…fast. **

_*gets on him and starts riding kiba fast*_** m-master is this fast enough…**

_*moans*_** ah, baby…that feels soo good…go harder now… keep the speed…**

_*blushing and does what master wanted*_**…m-master I don't know how much longer I can hold it in….**

_*moaning*_** don't stop now…cum on me if you need to…but don't you dare stop now….or I will have to punish you…**

**y-yes master…..i'm..i'm cumming…**

_*fucks her hard once she came*_** good girl…keep fucking me baby…**

**Ah, m-master…..i..i love you master…**

_*is fucking her fast and feels about to cum*_** I love you to my naughty kitty….i'm about to cum…where would you like it at…**

**I..i don't know master…**

**Baby….make a decision quickly….**_*moaning* _

**j…just spill it on top of my breasts and stomach….**_*blushes*_

_*takes out his cock and cums on her*_**…good girl….**_*kisses her passionately* _

**After their exotic moment…they head in the shower and get ready for their mission. They wake up, ate breakfast and head on out to their mission. **

**This is the end of Chapter 5…sorry it was so short to me in a way. Hehe…**

**Shika- You call that short story…**

**Skye- yes…sorry I can't help myself…**

**Kiba- so I'm guessing the punishment in this story was that naruto told skye-chan about the marriage and the sexual content. **

**Skye- yesh, I'm sorry but I thought it would work out well enough. Hehe**

**Shika and kiba- Pervert!**

**Skye- hehe…well next is that the mission part starts. I hope you like it so far. Stay tune. **_*runs fast away from kiba*_

**Kiba- Get back here so I can teach you a lesson! **_*runs after skye* _


	7. Chapter 6

**The Girl Who Fell In Love with an Inuzuka?**

**Chapter 6**

**Kiba and Skye got ready for their mission by wearing their ninja outfits. Kiba as usual wears something close to gym workout fit. Skye, however, is wearing her net shirt that's covered over with her blueish purple colored t-shirt. The sleeves down to her hands covering them. She also is wearing her black tights that go up to her thigh, with a kilt skirt to her mid thighs. Her hair tied back in a high ponytail. Shoes are as normal they can get with the sandals. Her cat on her shoulder and her weapon of a sword on her back.**

**Once they reached the gates they see Skye's team mates waiting. Saki is wearing similar looks as Tenten. Daisuke is similar looks as Sasuke and for Kei looks similar to Kakashi. **

**Saki- Skye-chan…hurry up were about to head out!**

**Skye- C-coming saki-chan. **_*grabs kiba-kuns hand and starts running*_

**Kiba- **_*looks at skye and smiles* _

**Kei- Well we should head off. **

**So they head off towards the Land of Waves. It takes them a few weeks to get to their destination. On the way they had a few rogue ninjas on the road, of course they kicked ass. **

**Kei- We should stop here. Who knows how many more rogue ninjas are out there. Saki and Daisuke you two set up camp. Skye and Kiba go look for firewood and water. **

**Saki and Daisuke- Hai Sensei. **_*puts tents up*_

**Kiba and Skye- Hai. **_*walks off to find firewood and water*_

**Kiba's POV**

_*holding firewood*_** so…how you holding up?**

**I'm just fine thanks kiba-kuns. What about you? **

**The same I guess. You really showed who's boss with those rogue ninjas. **

**Hehe…thanks kiba-kuns. You did good too.**_ *filling up the water supply from a river* _

**Should we head back now. We got everything we needed right?**

**Hm, yup looks about right. **_*kisses kiba-kuns cheek* _

_*blushes*_** what's that for?**

_*walking towards camp*_** hehe, it's nothing. **

_*walking behind her*_** That wasn't nothing baby and you know it. Tell me!**

**Hm, later ok. **_*winks and walks to Saki*_

_*drops the firewood and makes the fire start*_** hm, stupid firewood.**_ *looks over towards skye*_** Geez, what's that kiss about. **

**Daisuke- Kiba, it looks like you can use a hand with the fire. **

**Huh, oh sure. Thanks man. **

**Daisuke-**_ *does some hand signs and breaths fire out of his mouth into the firewood*_** look just stay away from skye when she's pissed. Trust me. She can be well, more towards a dangerous animal. **

**What you mean by that. Makes no sense. **

**Daisuke- **_*sighs*_** I just hope she doesn't get herself into a big mess again. **_*looks towards skye and back to kiba*_** Just trust me ok. **_*walks off*_

_*looks towards skye*_** hm, what the hell was that supposed to mean. **

**Skye's POV**

**Saki- skye just try not to go too far again on this mission like last time ok.**

**I know I know. I'll do my best. **_*looks at kiba's direction* _

**Saki- He doesn't know about your transformation does he?**

**No, he doesn't. I mean Kirla and I are trying to do the best to keep it under control. It's our next step. **_*Sighs*_

**Saki- I understand sweetie. But I believe you should tell him. It's for the best. **_*looks over to see daisuke talking to kiba* _

_*sighs*_** Hai saki-chan. I just don't know when to tell him. **

**Saki- What about tonight. Go take a walk with him and try to find the right time to explain it to him. We are almost at our destination. **

_*looks at kiba again*_** Fine I'll tell him, tonight. **

**Kiba's POV**

_*sitting down by the fire cooking up some fish* _

**Hey, can I ask you something kiba-kuns?**

_*looks up to see skye*_** huh, sure what's up baby?**

**Um, can you take a walk with me after dinner?**

**Hm, sure. Is something wrong?**

_*grabs a fish and starts eating*_** um, not exactly like that I don't think. **

**Hum, ok. **_*puts arm around her* _

**You never did tell me about that kiss?**

_*blushes*_** I was just giving you a thank you kiss. **

_*smiles and kisses her cheek back*_** there were even. **

**So after they had their dinner, Kiba and Skye head off for a walk. **

**So what's up?**

_*looks at kiba*_** kiba, there's something I should tell you before we are closer to our destination. **

_*stops and looks at her*_** if it's about the fight and the telling the guys about the marriage, I'm sorry. **

**No, it's not that. I already forgave you for that. It's more important than that. **

**Then what is it. Tell me baby. **_*getting worried* _

**Kiba, it's about my transformation. **

_*looks at her more worried*_** Transformation?**

**Yes, my transformation. As you know I'm a nekotomei and we transform into our cat form. Kirla and I just got to the part where we will need to practice lots in. But there are times were I do transform without knowing it. I can't control it until I finish the transformation in the right way and control it. Kirla can be the only one that can. She's supposed to be able to connect her body into mine. **

_*staring at her*_** ok, but what happens if she isn't connected with you or you lose consciousness from the transformation without her?**

**That's the thing kiba. I don't know what happens when I transform without her. The only people who knows about this is my team mates and Lady Hokage. **

_*punches a tree*_** Damnit, why you telling me this now. You should of told me sooner. I'm not mad at you or anything I'm just worried about you. **_*hugs her*_

**I'm sorry kiba-kuns. I just couldn't find the right time to tell you. Since now you know, the reason why I said to not get in my way is for your safety. **_*crys in his shirt*_

_*hugs her tighter*_** it's ok baby. I'll do my best to protect you in any way possible.**_ *kisses her head*_** come on lets head back and lay down in our tent. **

_*wipes her tears away on his shirt*_** ok…and thanks kiba for understanding all this. **

_*smiles*_** not a problem. **_*puts arm around her*_** lets go. **

**They walked back to the camping grounds where they were staying. Everyone has gone to bed when kiba and skye got back. They head in their tent. They both stripped down to their pjs. **

**No one's POV**

_*lays on kiba-kuns* _

_*looks at skye*_** good night my love. **

**Good night kiba-kuns. We got a busy day ahead of us. **

_*smiles*_** yeah, I know. **

**The morning came up way early than normal. Saki woke up kiba and skye in their tent. Daisuke was making breakfast while Kei was coming up with a plan when they all make it to the destination. **

**Kei's POV**

**Morning sunshine and kiba. **_*ruffles skye's hair*_** Did you two sleep ok?**

**Skye- **_*pouts*_** sensei stop with the messing my hair up. We slept fine thank you very much.**

**Daisuke- What got your panties in a bunch?**

**Skye- **_*storms off*_** Hum. **

**Saki- **_*hits daisuke's head*_** Baka! **

**Daisuke- Ow, what's that for!**

**Kiba- **_*catches up to skye*_** what's wrong baby?**

**Skye- Oh, it's nothing. It's like this every time where on missions together. It's same old thing over and over again. **

**Skye, may I talk to you about the mission? **

**Skye- Hai, sensei. What's up?**

_*looks towards kiba*_** you told him right? And if so, were ready to go and get this mission with you done. **

**Skye- Hai, I did tell him sensei. Promise me that kiba doesn't get hurt if it happens again.**

**I'll do my best to keep him out of it. Let's get the mission done and hope it doesn't happen again as well. **_*smiles*_

**Skye- sure thing, are we ready to head out?**

**Yup, we should be. We have the supplies to last us till we get there midday. **

**They head on towards the destination. Like Kei sensei said they got there midday. The place was deserted. No one was around and there were no animals around. They set up camp outside the village in the land of waves. In the next few hours Kirla and Arkumaru sensed something up. **

**Ark- Kiba I smell some animals coming in the distance from the village. **

**Kiba- Right, I should warn them. **

**Skye- Well it looks like we are right on schedule sensei. The animals are showing up in the village. **

**Kiba- Wait, how you know that already?**

**Skye- kiba aren't you forgetting that kirla and I can sense them just like you dogs. **

**Kiba- Uh, right forgot. **_*anime sweat drop* _

**Saki- So what's going to happen next? I mean the plan.**

**Kei- Here's the plan. Kiba and skye will be keeping an eye on those animals and find out where they are hideout is. Maybe the people will be at that hideout as well. Saki and Daisuke you two will take a look around the village to see if there's any traps or other villagers. For I, will be watching at a distance. **

**Skye- Right, but you know I will be back to tell you what kind of animal it is right sensei.**

**Kei- Correct. We should know what kind we are dealing with. Since this is your time to shine skye, do your best. **

**Kiba- What you mean it's her time to shine? Is she good at animal specialty?**

**Skye- Yes, kiba I am. I can pretty much know any type of animal in just a few seconds. Either by smell or hearing, or seeing it. I have a special ability that allows me to know that animal, manly run down in my clan's family for generations. **

**Kiba- Wow, I never knew about you like that. **

**Kei- So are we clear on the plan?**

**Everyone- Hai! **

**Everyone goes on with the plan. Kiba and skye follows the animals in the village and out of the village. They follow them out in a few feet away from the village to a nearby fields. A cave up in a middle of the field. **

**For Saki and Daisuke, they looked around the village for any kinds of traps. One thing came up very suspicious looking to them. They head towards the building that was a different color from every other buildings and houses. **

**Kiba and Skye's POV**

**What should we do skye?**

_*looks at the cave where the animals were headed*_** It looks like these creatures are night animals. We may have some disadvantage on some parts, but we do know what kind of animal it is. Plus, we found the hideout. Let's head back to Kei and let him know before we run into a cave. **

**Right. Let's head out then. **

**Saki and Daisuke's POV**

**Dai-san this building is a lot different color than the rest of village's buildings and houses. **

**Yeah, I can see that sis. We should check it out. **

**Shouldn't we inform sensei first before we go in?**

**Hn, yeah your right. I have this feeling something is very wrong here. **

**So do I big brother. Let's go tell sensei. **

**Kiba, Daisuke, Saki, and Skye head towards where Kei was. Kiba and Skye explained about the animals and the cave. Saki and daisuke explained about the weird different color building in the village. **

**Kei- So what kind of animal are we talking about skye?**

**Skye- There similar to Kirla. There cat-like animals. Since Kirla is a black panther but she is trained, she isn't them. These cat-like creatures are all different kinds of cats. There are cougars, jaguars, and tigers. This will be easy on my side with Kirla. **

**Kei- Right, then we will have you only to speak or communicate with these animals. I will allow Saki to go with you this time. **

**Skye- Hai, sensei. What about the people? What if we spot them in that cave?**

**Kei- That's were Saki will be placed. If there is people in the cave that is. **

**Daisuke- What about this building?**

**Kei- You and kiba will head in and check it out. Kiba here is specialized in sniffing out any danger. **

**Kiba- That is true. I can also find out what's happened to the village people as well. **

**Kei- Come back to me when you four have done your next job. I give you all an hour. If you don't make it back in that hour I will be heading out to find you. Do I make myself clear on the plan?**

**Everyone- Hai! **

**Daisuke and Kiba's POV**

**They head towards the building and start searching outside of the place first. They haven't found anything outside so they decided to search inside the building. **

**Kiba, take a look at this. **

**What's this? **_*looks at something that's like a bomb*_** I think this is a type of bomb daisuke.**

**A bomb? What's a bomb doing here and who's doing this?**

**Good question. We should head back and have Kei sensei do something about it. **

**They head back to kei and let him know what's going on in that building. **

**Saki and Skye's POV**

**Saki I need you to keep a look out for me. **

**Huh? What are you planning on doing?**

**Just trust me. I'll be back before our hour is up. Just keep a look out. **

**Fine, but make it quick. Let me know if there is any people in the cave.**

**Don't worry I will. Kirla ready when you are. **

**Kirla- Right know skye just remember what I told you keep your transformation in a steady habit. **

**Right got it. Let's just get this over with. **

**Kirla and skye become one. She has all the features of her black panther. They walk in the dark black cave and follows the other animals that are around. They investigate the area and found where they were hiding the villagers. **

**Tiger 1- Alright, do we have all the humans out of the village?**

**Cougar 1- I believe so sir. That bomb can go off any time now.**

**Black Panther(you)- What you mean by a bomb?**

**Tiger 1- There is a bomb that's going to explode and we have no idea who done this to the village. Remember?**

**Black Panther- Oh, right I must of forgot sir. **

**Jaguar 1- We do know where there hideout is, but are we even ready to fight? **

**Tiger 1- We are ready to fight. We have a new member here. **_*jumps off a rock and lands in front of Skye*_

**Black Panther- oh, you mean me…hehe I should head out then. **_*starts walking towards the entrance of the cave*_

**Tiger 1- Hold it right there human. I can sense your chakara. What's your business here?**

**Black Panther- **_*turns back into human and Kirla*_** Hi, sorry to interrupt. I'm skye and she's Kirla. Were on a mission and heard that the animals are running around and the village is disappearing. **

**Tiger 1- Ah, yes we have heard. This village here is also our home land. Someone have invaded it and put a bomb in a weird colored building that's not even ours. **

**Skye- Well, at least we know that the people of the village is safe, but what can we do to help?**

**Tiger 1- If you can help us beat the bad guys that invaded our homes we will reward you. Please, for the humans. **

**Skye- Of course, but we have one problem. **

**Cougar and Jaguar- What's this problem?**

**Skye- I have a team member outside waiting for me to come back. I will have to explain it to her and also back close to the village of my other team mates. **

**Tiger 1- That is fine. Come back to us when you finish telling them. We will be outside the cave to lead you to their hideout. They have the switch to turn on the bomb. **

**So skye runs out the cave and tells Saki that they need to hurry to get back. Once they got back Daisuke, Kiba, and Kei were waiting for her to explain what had happened in the cave. She told them all what had happened and they needed to hurry to get back to the cave. They run back towards the cave where the animals were all waiting for them.**

**No one's POV **

**Tiger- Alright, lets head out. **

**The tiger leads them to the hideout. There were many rogue ninjas around. **

**Skye- Looks like about 20 more rogue ninjas. **

**Tiger- your correct on that. I see you have our senses. **

**Skye- I'm a member of the Nekotomei clan. I have the senses of those of cats. **

**Tiger- I see. Well us animals will be the target to get you all in. **

**Skye- won't you all get hurt or even die?**

**Tiger- yes, but we are doing this for our homeland's sake. **

**Skye- Then I'm staying with you animals. **

**Kei- Are you sure about that skye? **

**Skye- Yes, I can't let them all just give up their lives without healing abilities that have. Besides you have Saki with you. She can at least do some medical treatments. **

**Kei- Promise to be safe. **

**Skye- I promise. We'll be ok. **

**Kei leads the team out and heads towards the place they needed to go. The tigers, jaguars, cougars, and Skye head out towards the 20 rogue ninjas. They fought pretty hard on that battlefield. **

**Kei's POV**

**Alright we should grab the bomb controller away from that man. But be careful everyone, we don't want him to press it. **

**Saki- right and why do I have to be the one who gets the controller? **_*anime anger sign on head*_

**Kei- Well since skye is out on the battlefield you're the only girl left. **_*smiles*_

**Saki- I hate you sensei. But I'm doing it for skye's sake. **

**Daisuke- if he touches you in a wrong spot he will be sorry. Do your best sis. **

**Kiba-**_*laughs lightly*_

**Daisuke- Stop laughing at my sister kiba. What if it were Skye. **

**Kiba- **_*gets mad*_** At least she could handle it. I'm not saying that your sis can't. **

**Kei-**_ *steps in between kiba and daisuke*_** alright enough you two. We have a mission to complete. **

**Saki- **_*walks towards the man with the controller*_** Excuse me sir, can you show me where I am. I think I'm lost. **

**Man- **_*looks at the pretty lady*_** of course ma'am. **_*grabs the map out and shows her where she is*_** Where you heading?**

**Saki- Oh, I'm looking for the village that's near here. But no one is around when I got there. **

**Man- That's weird. It's normally crowed in the streets. **_*puts hand on the girl's butt and feels her*_

**Saki- eh, I…I should get going thanks for the help. **

**Man- not so fast miss. Why don't you stay for dinner. I'm sure my companions will handle things around here.**

**Man 2- Sir, were under attack. **

**Man- **_*looks at the other man*_** were what! **

**Man 2- Were under attack sir. By some animals and a chick with her panther. **

**Saki- **_*throws kunais at the second man and kills him*_** Sorry but dinner will have to wait. **_*pulls out her sword* _

**Man- Oh, I see. Your with that chick with the panther. **_*pulls out the bomb controller*_

**Saki- **_*smiles*_** I think you have the wrong thing in your hand. **_*twirls the bomb controller in her hand*_

**Man- Huh, damn it. Give me the controller. **

**Daisuke, Kiba, and Kei steps in and fights with the man. They defeated the man and his companions. Outside was a different story. They rushed outside to see how many were left and joined in the fight. After an hour of fighting the rest of the men. They finally finished the mission. They dismantled the bomb and the people were back in their homes. **

**Kei, Saki, Daisuke, Kiba, and Skye all were rewarded a nice big feast that night. The next few days were to make sure the people were all safe and that they can finally leave to go home. **

**The mission lasted 3 to 4 weeks and they are heading home. It's been almost a month since they been on this mission. **

**Saki- So skye-chan your birthday is in about a month. Any ideas you like for your birthday?**

**Skye- **_*blushes*_** Not that I know off. I'll write down some things for everyone to give me what I would think I need. **_*smiles*_

**Saki- Sure, I'll be waiting then. **

**That's the end of Chapter 6. I hope it's not too bad on the fighting scenes. I do not own naruto just my oc character. **

**Shika- That was a pretty good mission. **

**Kiba- I didn't do much in that mission. Shika you weren't even there to know about how the mission gone yet. **

**Skye- hehe, well at least I showed who's boss in the story. You shouldn't mess with skye-chan kiba-kuns.**

**Kiba- Why you! Get back here! **_*chases after skye*_

**Skye-**_*runs away and laughing* _

**Shika- Till next time. What a drag…**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Girl Who Fell In Love with an Inuzuka?**

**Chapter 7**

**Skye's teammates and kiba finally made it back from their mission. Everybody was waiting for their return. Lady hokage was in first in line for the report. **

**Tsunade- I see it went well. Report Kei. **

**Kei- Hai, everything went well. **_*walks with Tsunade to her office*_

**Tsunade- Oh, Kiba congrats, and skye great job. **_*winks* _

**Shikamaru- How was the mission kiba? **

**Kiba- Well considered that now I am an ANBU ranking, it went fine. Skye was amazing though. **

**Skye- **_*blushes*_** kiba-kuns stop flattering me. No one else needs to know about the mission. **

**Kiba- hehe, sorry baby. Well see you all later.**_ *walks home with Skye*_

**Ino- Skye-chan don't forget a list for your birthday! **

**Skye- Hai, don't worry about that! **_*walking home with kiba-kuns*_

**Kiba and skye made it back to her house. They sat down on the couch and cuddled. Today been a long day for them both. **

**Kiba's POV**

**What you like to do baby?**

**Hm, we can just relax in a hotspring. **

**That's sounds nice. **_*smirks*_** I can get to see you naked right?**

_*blushes and giggles*_** Maybe, maybe not. **

_*gets closer to her ear*_** oh, how much I would love to see you naked again. Your so sexy baby. **

_*blushing and giggling*_** k-kiba-kuns stop…let's just relax ok…**

_*smiles*_** fine, let's go. **

**So kiba and skye head off towards the hotsprings to relax. They both shared a small bath. They talked about the mission and then somehow the wedding. **

**Skye's POV**

**Kiba, about the wedding…I'm nervous.**

**I know baby, so am I. We will figure it out after you turn 19. **

**That's in about a month from now kiba. Our lives will change.**

**True, but we will be changing it together. **_*gets closer to skye and holds her in his lap*_

**Ki-kiba…**_*blushes*_** Kiba…I love..i love you kiba-kuns.**

_*smiles*_** I love you too skye-chan. **_*kisses her in a passionate kiss*_

_*kisses kiba back*_** Where is the wedding being held?**

**I really don't know skye. Hard to tell with my mom. Maybe we should pay a visit with them soon. **

_*smiles*_** we should. Besides the day of my birthday. Oh, I should go make a list tonight. **

_*smirks*_** of course, my love but for right now you're stuck with me. **

_*giggles*_** for now I am. I won't leave till were ready to head back home. **

_*smirking*_** what's the plan this week for you?**

**Hm, problembly back to work. What about you kiba-kuns?**

**Good question. I have no clue. I might hang out with some friends tomorrow. **

**After a long talk they head back home. They ate a late dinner and head off to bed. The next morning kiba woke up before skye and made breakfast. After skye woke up and had her breakfast with kiba, she head off to work. Kiba however stayed home and hang around for a bit. **

**Kiba's POV **

**Man I'm so bored. **

**Ark- What about going outside and hanging out with friends for a bit.**

**I will eventually arkamaru. It's not even noon yet.**

**Ark- Then how about taking me on a walk. **

**You would so love one right know I know it. I just don't have any energy to do so boy. **

**Ark- Lazy Ass. **

**Why you…**_*tackles arkamaru*_** Say that again and I won't walk you for a week. **

**Ark- You wouldn't dare…**_*growls* _

**There's was a sudden knock on the door. Kiba walked over towards the door and say yeah who's there?**

**Shika- Yo, what you been doing?**

**Kiba- Oi, shikamaru, just hanging around what brings you here?**

**Shika- Some guys and I decided to invite you to join us at the club later tonight. The girls will be there too. I would ask skye but she's at work I'm presume.**

**Kiba- Yeah, she's working right now. I'll go and ask her later then. I'll let you know what's up later. **

**Shika- sure, sounds good. May I stay here for a while?**

**Kiba- I wouldn't see why not. But what's up? Something wrong?**

**Shika- No, not really. Ok, manly ino is being a bitch right now. **

**Kiba- **_*laughs*_** I presume it's her time of the month.**

**Shika- Yeah, what a drag. She can be scary when she's on her time of the month.**

**Kiba- I know what you mean man. Hell all of us men have to go through that stuff. Women are scary. **

**Afternoon rolled around and shikamaru stayed till kiba came back. Kiba walked to the hospital where skye was working. **

**Skye's POV**

**Please be careful next time ok little one. **_*smiles*_

**Excuse me miss but I think I have a problem? **_*smirks*_

**Oh, of course what's your prob…Kiba-kuns what you doing here?**

_*smiles*_** Shikamaru came over and was wondering if you and I would like to go to the club tonight?**

**I will see what I can do. Right now were on tight schedule. **

**Alright. I will let him know. Have a good rest of the day. **_*kisses her*_

_*kisses back*_** I will and so do you kiba-kuns. **

**Kiba walks back home and lets shikamaru know what's going on. Shikamaru left and told kiba he will come by again around 6. **

**Kiba's POV**

**It's 4 ol' clock, and kiba decides to take a walk with Arkamaru. They got back around 4:30. They sat on the couch watching tv. Skye got home at 5:30. **

**Hello kiba-kuns, I'm home. **

**How did the day go for you?**

**Good, I'm beat. I had to do some surgery today. Sorry I'm home so late. When is the club invitation start?**

**Shikamaru should be here around 6 to know if you are wanting to come or not. **

**Ok, Just let me get ready and we can go. **

**Are you sure baby. We don't have to go if your too tired.**

**Yeah, I'm fine. **_*walks in bedroom and finds a nice dress to go out in* _

_*watches her get dressed*_** You know you should have the door closed.**

**I wasn't going too. I was just looking for a dress first before taking a shower. **

_*smirks*_** sure you were. I'll be out here waiting for shikamaru to show up. I'll let him know what you're up too. **

**Thanks. _*walks in bathroom to take a shower* _**

_*closes the door of the bedroom and waits on the couch for shika*_

**Skye finishes taking her shower and gets dressed, puts on her makeup and her hair up. She puts on some high heels on also. There was a knock on the door and kiba went up to answer it.**

**Shika- Yo, I'm back. **

**Kiba- Yeah, Yeah, I can see that. We will be going. Just waiting on skye. She's getting ready. **

**Shika- When did she get off work?**

**Kiba- At 5:30. She seems really tired but I think she isn't going to stay out late. **

**Shika- Just what ino thought she would do. She's so troublesome. **

**Kiba- What you mean by that. **

**Shika- Skye is a workaholic kiba. She never really spends time with her friends till you showed up in her life. **

**Kiba- Really? I never knew that about her. So she works all the time. **

**Shika- Yeah, and what's hard about it is that she never takes the time or days off when she should be. Kiba, You're the best she has and it would be nice to see her out more. **

**Kiba- Sure not a problem, I'll have her come out more. I think it would be best to throw her a special birthday party somewhere. **

**Shika- I guess you would like some help on that. **

**Kiba- yeah man, you think you can help me out?**

**Shika- Sure, I'll get ino's advice and we can plan her a great birthday for her. **_*smiles*_

**Kiba- Thanks man. **

**Skye- ***walks out the room to see kiba and shika talking*** I'm ready when you two are. **

**Shikamaru smiles with kiba and look at one another. Kiba gets up and holds his hand out to walk with skye to the club with shikamaru. Once they arrived everyone was there. Ino, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten were all dancing on the dance floor. Shino, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto were sitting at a big booth. Kiba and Skye walked over to the booth and sat down. Shikamaru however walked to ino. **

**Shikamaru's POV**

**Ino we need to talk about something important.**

**Sure what's up shika-kuns?**

_*drags her outside*_** Kiba would like some help for skye's birthday party. **

**I would love to help him out. What does he like to do?**

**He was hoping to make it a surprise birthday. I really don't know much about it, he just told me before we left. **

**Alright, I'll ask him tomorrow. Skye is working again isn't she?**

**Yeah, we all know that by now. **

**True. Tell him to meet me at the BBQ grill. You too shikamaru. **

**Sure. I'll let him know. **

**They walk back in the club. Ino walks back to the girls to dance and shika went to the booth. **

**Kiba's POV**

**Baby why don't you hang out with the girls on the dance floor for a few minutes.**

**Sure I guess. **_*walks towards the girls*_

**So how did it go shikamaru?**

**Shika- Good, Ino would like to meet us at the BBQ grill tomorrow. **

**Kiba- Ok sounds good to me. **

**Neji- What's going on kiba?**

**Kiba- I'm planning to give Skye a surprise birthday party. I just need some help on it. **

**Naruto- That's awesome kiba. I'll try to be quite I promise. **

**Sasuke- You better be…or I'm keeping you with me till then. **

**Naruto- I will, Believe it!**

**Sasuke- Dork shut it! **_*hits naruto's head*_

**Shino- Her birthday is in a month from now right?**

**Kiba- Yeah. I gotta find something nice for her. Any Ideas?**

**The guys kept talking on what to give her for her birthday. The girls come back and sat next to their boyfriends. Skye however was about to fall asleep on Kiba. Kiba and skye head home to get ready for bed. **

**The next morning came up and they had breakfast. Skye said her goodbyes to kiba and head off to work. Kiba waited around noon till he had to head over to the BBQ grill. **

**At the BBQ grill**

**Ino and Shikamaru sat across from kiba. **

**Ino- So what is it that you planned on for the party kiba?**

**Kiba- I have no clue. I just thought maybe we can surprise her at her house. **

**Ino- That could work if she's not working and also we will have to have her not show up anytime for the party.**

**Kiba- I know. I'll be the decoy for it. I was planning maybe to see a movie or something that would take long.**

**Ino- **_*giggles*_** of course that sounds perfect. Now the next thing is the decorations and the cake, even gifts. Has she started on the list yet?**

**Kiba- I don't think so. I'll ask her tonight. **

**Shika- Explain to me why I am here too.**

**Ino- Kiba asked you to help him out remember. Plus you will be helping me get everything in check for the party. **

**Shika- What a drag…**

**After about two hours of planning the surprise birthday party, kiba walks home. When kiba got home he found that skye is home early. **

**Skye's POV**

**Oh, your back home. Where did you go?**

**I was hanging out with Shikamaru. He asked me last night before we left. **

**Oh, I see. Did you have a good day?**

**Yeah, I guess. What about you? Your home early?**

**Yeah, they told me to go home and I wasn't needed there. My day went fine I guess. **

_*smirks*_** I figured that's what they would say. Baby you need to take the days off when they asked you too. **

_*smiles*_** I know but I like working there. **

_*walks towards her*_** I know you do. By the way have you made your birthday list yet?**

**Yes I just started it. Why what's the hurry?**

_*smiles and sits down next to her*_** nothing. I'm just wondering that's all. I would like to take it to show it to everyone once you finish it if you don't mind. **

_*smiles*_** no not at all. I was planning on you to show it. **

**Time Skip In a week before her Birthday**

_*Skye hands her list to kiba*_** Make sure you don't lose it kiba-kuns. I'm off to work. **

**I won't, don't you worry. Have a good day at work. **

**I will. Have a good day yourself. **

**Skye leaves to go to work. Kiba walks out of the house and starts heading towards people's houses. He shows them the list and they chose whatever that they like to give her. Later on that day, the last few people where Shikamaru and Ino. **

**He finds them at the BBQ grill. He walks in and hands them the list. **

**Shika- It's a week away and she hands it at this time. **

**Kiba- Yeah, I'm sorry guys. **

**Ino- Typical for skye. She's like that all the time. **

**Kiba- Did you get everything we needed for her birthday?**

**Ino- Yup, we will be getting her cake a day before so it won't get dried out or taste nasty. **

**Kiba- I hope everything goes well as planned.**

**Ino- You and me both kiba. Well we should head on out to get her gifts. **

**Kiba- Yeah, see you two later. **

**Kiba walks around town to find something special for skye. He still has no idea what to give her. He goes in different shops looking for the perfect gift. When he spotted a beautiful wolf-shaped necklace, he decided it was the perfect gift. Besides he's still wearing the one she gave him from his birthday. Now they will be twins in a way. **

**He heads back home with the necklace wrapped up in a birthday print. He gets home seeing her on the couch.**

**Kiba's POV**

**Good evening baby. Have a good day at work?**

**Yeah, It's been a long day. I just got home and I'm tired. How was your day?**

**I went out to give everyone the list. I also managed to find a nice gift for your birthday. You'll have to wait till then. **_*winks*_

_*giggles*_** alright I guess I'll wait. **

_*sits next to her and kisses her*_** However I do have one gift early to ask you.**

_*kisses him back*_** oh, and what will that be?**

**Would you like to see a movie with me on your birthday in the afternoon?**

**Hm, I'll have to check the schedule to see if I'm working or not. But if I'm not working I would love to go. **

**You're still going with me no matter what, even if you're working or not baby.**

_*giggles*_** I will I will. I was just teasing you. **

**The conversation continued for about another half an hour till they went to bed. **

**Time Skip to the birthday party**

**Wake up skye time for breakfast. **

**5 more minutes…mommy…**

**Skye, get up. Don't you know what day it is?**

**Skye springs up fast to see kiba with a bed in breakfast table. They sat in bed having their breakfast. When noon came around, kiba grabbed skye out of the house to see a movie. When they were gone, Ino and the whole gang head over to Skye's house to get the surprise party ready. **

**Ino- Shika can you and sasuke put up the decorations? Sakura and I will be back, we will be going to get the cake. **

**Shika-Yeah sure. Come on sasuke. **

**Sasuke- hn, whatever. **

**Sakura and ino walked to go get the cake.**

**Ino and Sakura's POV**

**Sakura- ino…this is going to be bad if skye sees us right now heading this way. **

**Ino- Shit…they shouldn't be back from the movies just yet. **

**Sakura- Yeah, what should we do.**

**Ino- You go get the cake. I'll distract them for a while till you get to her house with the cake. **

**Sakura- Right. I'll head out now. **_*runs off towards the bakery* _

**Ino- Hey, Skye and Kiba! **_*waves* _

**Kiba- Hey, ino!**

**Skye- Hey Ino!**

**Ino- What you two doing? **_*gives kiba a worried pissed off mood*_

**Kiba- We were just going to see a movie when they told us it was packed. **

**Skye- Were heading back home and relax. **

**Ino- Oh, well I have a favor to ask of you two if you don't mind. **

**Skye- What's the favor ino-chan?**

**Ino- I need you two to…go get me some plates. **_*anime sweat drop*_

**Kiba- plates. That's it?**

**Ino- yes…**_*anime sweat drops and fake laugh*_

**Skye- Ok we will go get some. Let's go kiba-kuns. **

**Kiba- Go I'll be right there baby. **_*whispers in ino's ear*_** What the hell's going on?**

**Ino- **_*whispers quietly*_** We were heading out to get skye's cake when you two showed up. Sakura should be arriving soon with the cake. Go before she gets suspicious. See you later. **

**So kiba walks off with skye to get some plates. Sakura arrives with the cake at skye's house. Everyone gets ready to surprise skye when kiba and her come home. Skye opens her house door to a surprise look on her face. **

**Everyone and kiba- Surprise Skye! Happy Birthday!**

**Skye- Thank you everyone. **_*blushes*_** Thank you kiba-kuns.**

**Kiba- **_*smiles*_** It was my idea after all. Your welcome skye. **

**They all had a nice cookout for dinner and cake. After cake they played some games and the presents. She got every gift on her list that night. **

**Skye- Kiba, where's my gift from you?**

**Kiba- I was thinking about that you open it later when everyone is gone. **

**Skye- Ok, that's fine. **_*smiles* _

**Kiba-**_*smiles back* _

**When everyone left that night, kiba went in the bedroom to get his gift. He hands skye his gift for her. She opens the gift to find a wolf-shaped necklace. Same one as kiba's. **

**Kiba- Do you like it?**

**Skye- Kiba…I love it…Thank you kiba-kuns. **

**Kiba-**_*puts it on her*_** It looks nice on you.**

**Skye- **_*blushes*_** it's beautiful kiba. **

**Kiba-**_*kisses her*_** I'm glad you liked it. Happy birthday skye. **

**Skye- **_*kisses back*_** Thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever kiba-kuns. **

**They sat on the couch cuddling and watching a movie together. They didn't go to bed till 3:30 in the morning. They slept out on the couch that night together. **

**That's the end of Chapter 7. I only own my oc not naruto. I hope you'd liked it. The next chapter is going to celebrating skye's birthday at kiba's mother's house. That's it as for what's going to be present in the next chapter. **

**Kiba- Keeping secrets I see. **

**Skye- Shhh…I will never tell!**

**Kiba- Don't make me chase after you again!**

**Skye- hehe, you will never know! **

**Kiba-**_*chases after skye* _

**Skye- **_*running away*_

**Shika- What a drag…You two stop this non-sense!**

**Kiba and Skye- Till Next Time! **_*kiba on top of skye*_


	9. Chapter 8

The Girl Who Fell In Love with an Inuzuka?

Chapter 8

Kiba and skye are walking over to kiba's mother's house this weekend. They knocked on the door and Tsume answers the door.

Tsume- Welcome! Happy birthday dear!

Skye- Thank you so much Tsume-san.

Kiba-Ma, stop embarrassing me.

Tsume- Well, mister who's the one to find such a fine young looking lady to be your lovely wife one day, huh?

Kiba- Ma! Stop being such a bitch and thanks for finding her! _*blushes and storms in towards the couch*_

Skye- Kiba…that's not nice to say to your mother! _*blushes and follows after kiba*_

Tsume- _*smirks*_ It's alright my dear. Let's get your birthday party started. First we are having dinner. Hana and I are cooking.

Skye- Alright what are we having?

Tsume- Where having pork loins, with mashed potatoes, and green beans for you.

Skye- Alright, I can't wait for dinner!

Kiba- Skye come sit before you're pushed in the kitchen to help cooking your own dinner. _*glares at his mom*_

Skye- Alright, I'm coming. _*walks to the couch and sits down by kiba-kuns*_

Tsume and Hana are in the kitchen getting dinner cooking. Kiba starts talking a little dirty to Skye.

**Kiba's POV**

_*reaches over towards skye's necklace*_ It's so beautiful on you. Can we have some fun tonight?

K-Kiba-kuns…n..not now. Where at your mother's house. _*blushes*_

_*trials his hand down to her shoulder*_ aww, but it would be fun. Besides I didn't mean it right now…I was more thinking later at our house. _*winks*_

_*blushing*_ you're not going to give it up aren't you. We might ok…now stop the act…your mother is coming.

_*smirks and pushes her down on the couch into a kiss*_ sure thing baby.

Tsume- Enjoying yourselves kids. _*evil laugh*_

_*kisses kiba-kuns back*_…oh, Tsume-san….it's not what it looks like…_*blushes*_

_*smirks and whispers in her ear*_ right…telling me that this isn't what it looks like huh…

Tsume- _*smirks*_ well we do need to do that clan mark on you. Kiba my son…I entrusted you to do so soon. Carry on…

_*blushes*_ Tsume-san…! Please don't be so naughty.

_*smirking and grunts a laugh*_ Baby you don't trust me? I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you. Besides you know it's part of our clan's generations to do so.

_*blushing*_ I do know that…but that was uncalled for from your own mother…

_*smiles and kisses her*_ I understand baby…come…we will go upstairs till dinner…

So kiba and skye head to kiba's old room. They lay on the bed and cuddle with each other. Kiba, however, kept getting into skye's pants, so to speak. Skye gave in and they were having sexy time.

Kiba-kuns…this doesn't seem right… your mother and sister are downstairs. _*is naked underneath of kiba*_

_*on top of skye*_ Don't worry there not going to come in. I promise you that much baby…You know I love you…try to enjoy it.

Kiba puts himself in his girl's private part and starts doing her slowly. She was tight from last time they done it. It's been 2 months since then. Kiba and skye were sweating from the covers.

Skye…do you mind if i…

_*blushing and moaning*_ …you mean tonight? You…

Yeah, can I…I'm asking if it's ok with you…

_*blushing*_ you sure it's going to be ok? That means I'll have to get it done tonight right?

Yeah, my mom, she wanted it to be done tonight…I didn't want to tell you.

_*blushing*_ so this whole time…was that she planned this and you went with it…

Baby…please don't get mad…besides I'm about to…

_*blushing*_ fine…hurry then…we have to talk to her about it after.

_*sighs*_ ok…but your mad…please try to find forgiveness for me…

Once kiba put his seed inside of her they head in the shower. Kiba got out first and got changed. He went downstairs to see his mother.

Mom…we need to talk.

Tsume-Oh, what about? Tell me did you do what I asked you to do?

Yes, I did but she's mad at you and me. We need to talk.

Tsume-ah, yes. Sorry about this son. It is time for dinner though.

Skye walks downstairs and stands by kiba.

Why did you do this Tsume-san? You know it's not nice to do that to people.

Tsume- It was one way to get it done to you around your birthday. You wouldn't do it if I just asked you two to have sex to get the clan's sign imprinted on you.

Skye- but you wouldn't know till you asked. I'm very disappointed in you tsume-san. You better make it up to me when the time comes.

Tsume- Of course. I'm deeply sorry to pressure you into something. We should eat.

Kiba, Skye, Hana, and Tsume all joined at the dinner table. They ate dinner and then had some cake. Skye opened up her gifts from Hana and Tsume. Hana bought her and kiba to a nice honeymoon trip to Hawaii for their wedding plan.

Skye- Wow Hana! Thanks so much. But the wedding isn't for another couple of years.

Hana- I know. That's why it's not expired till the next year after your wedding year.

Kiba- Thanks sis. Isn't it great baby.

Skye- Yeah it is.

Tsume- Here's my gift to you sweetie.

Skye opens tsume's gift. Tsume gave skye a day's worth of shopping for her wedding dress.

Tsume-san…Thank you so much.

Tsume- Like I said sweetie this makes it up for what I did to you tonight. I'm sorry.

Skye runs up to Tsume and hugs her. Skye thanked her and said that she's forgiven and that it is time to get it over with, with the next gift.

Tsume- Are you sure honey?

Skye- Yeah, please let's just get it over with. Kiba should get his done too.

Tsume- Alright. Kiba your coming with us too.

Tsume shows them the basement of their house. She has everything ready to go for skye. They did their clan's ritual on skye. Later after the ritual was done skye passes out. Kiba was next to get his girl's clan's ritual done.

Later that night skye and kiba were both sleeping on kiba's old bed. It wasn't too late when they did the ritual. Kiba and skye got up and got ready to head home that night.

Tsume- Bye you two. Be careful walking home.

Kiba and Skye- We will.

Kiba and Skye made it home in minutes. When Skye walked in the door of their house Kiba pulled her in his arms.

Kiba- Baby…you look so much sexier with my clan's tribal signs. _*moves in closer to skye's face*_

Skye- _*blushes*_ Ki-Kiba…

Kiba- _*kisses her passionately*_ I love you baby…

Skye-_*kisses him back*_ I love you too…

Kiba picks Skye up in bridal style to their bedroom. He drops her gently on the bed and gets on top of her. He kisses her again and trails down her body. They make love once again that night before sleep took over.

The next day, Skye wakes up feeling sore because of the ritual. (no she's not pregnant yet) She does her normal routine as usual. Kiba however, didn't wake up till the afternoon. Skye had to go to work that day.

Kiba- Man, I slept good last night.

Ark- Good, glad to hear it. Can we go on a walk?

Kiba- Sure, let me take a shower first buddy. _*pets arkamaru*_

Kiba takes his shower. After he got out and got dressed he walks Arkamaru. A few minutes into their walk they see Shikamaru and Ino together walking. They stopped to talk to them.

Shika-Hey, kiba how's it going with you and skye?

Kiba- Good. We had her birthday over my mom's house the other day. We also got the ritual done as well. _*blushes*_

Ino- Ritual? What you mean?

Shikamaru explains the ritual to her and she blushes when he was finished.

Ino- Oh, I see. Well tell skye I hope she's ok and that if she needs anything let me know._*smiles*_

Kiba- Ok…_*looks at shika with a weird expression on his face*_ Well…we will see you two later sometime.

Shika-_*shrugs*_ see ya…take care.

**Time Skip to Kiba's and Skye's next Birthday**

(sorry, but it's best to get to the next year) Kiba and Skye decided it was a best idea to do their birthday together this year. They both will be 20 this year. They have a lot of planning to do after their birthday.

Skye- Kiba…I'm nervous about the wedding. We have a lot to do after our birthday party.

Kiba- I know baby…we will get it done. _*kisses her forehead*_ By the way, I believe Ino told me that if you need anything, you should contact her to let her know.

Skye- Yeah, I figured that's what she would say. _*laughs*_ She is going to be my maid of honor. Who's your best man kiba?

Kiba- I was thinking Shikamaru. We hang out a lot and he's always been there for me and you too of course.

Skye- _*smiles*_ That sounds wonderful. I'm glad you have someone who is always there for you. Ino been there for me too, but not much with the others at times in need.

After their small talk about the wedding they get the planning going on for their birthday party. They were thinking of a hotspring party or the lake party. They decided to do a poll on the idea.

That's the end of Chapter 8. I do not own naruto I just own my occ. Please let me know what you like to see. Vote for the spot. It will end sometime in September.

Kiba- Can we vote now?

Skye(me)- Sure if you like.

Shika- Well I vote for the lake.

Kiba- I vote for the hotsprings. _*smiles with his toothy grin*_

Skye- well one vote for each. I won't vote it's not my choice in this. Kiba, get your perverted grin off your face. No one wants to see that!

Kiba- Huh? Why you…I should punch you in the face…_*gets angry*_

Skye- Hehe, well I will let you all know sometime in September the votes. _*winks*_ Ja Ne!


End file.
